She's a Rebel
by BluePhoenixStarlight
Summary: Aya hates being rich. She hates constantly moving, and she doesn't like her family either. To them, she's the rotten apple on the tree, a disappointment, an embarrassment, a rebel. She's bad tempered and sarcastic, and she doesn't intend to change. When she goes to Ouran High School and meets the host club, she is forced to join when she finds out Haruhi's secret. (OC/?)
1. Starting Today You Are A Maid

**So this is my new story! Yay! Not sure if I will continue it though, I might not, depends on if people like it. And New Beginnings Start With the End (my other story) will remain my priority (probably), but I got the idea for a new story and I couldn't wait until I finished my other story, because I am an impatient person. **

**So please enjoy! R&R please...**

Chapter 1

I scowled at the image of myself in the mirror. I was the spitting image of my sister, who was the spitting image of my other sister, who was the spitting image of my mother. I looked so much like all of them, and I hated it. Except my eyes. They were a dark blue, and the only thing I liked about my appearance, because I shared them with only two of my family members. My aunt, who was the only person I ever admired, and my little sister, Kiyoko. She was so different than any of the rest of my family, with her golden hair, and her eyes that matched mine. She was only seven, but she was just like me, even if she didn't quite understand it yet.

I ran a brush lazily through the black strands of my hair, smiling at the small bits of blue I had added in there last summer that my family despised, and completely walked past the vanity table that sat in my bathroom my mother had insisted on being there. Sliding on a simple pair of black jeans, a dark purple t-shirt and a denim jacket, and black high tops, I slipped my phone and headphones into my front pocket, making sure they were covered by my shirt. _Good thing my family isn't observant, _I thought, smirking as I made my way out the door, locking it behind me.

I hated this house. It was too big, I mean sure we had a big family, consisting of me, Kiyoko, my sister Hanako, who was a year older than me, my sister who was in her final year of high school, Sakura, my brother, the pride and joy of my family, Ichiro, and my parents, and yet it was still too big, full of empty rooms and stuff we don't need. My mom says I'm judging it too quickly, because we have only been here for a week, but it was always be missing something.

My father ran a huge computer business, making us filthy rich. We had just moved here from another part of Japan because he doesn't like to stay in one place too long, or so he says. I think it's because he wants to be more 'interesting.' The more interesting you are, the more famous you get. This was the third place I had lived in in the past four years, each house larger than the last.

I hated being rich. There were people dying of hunger around the world, and we were sitting here on our asses, stuffing our faces with food almost as rich as us. My family thought they were above everyone else, and all I could think was that it was sick. My family couldn't comprehend why I didn't eat the same food as them, or wear the same clothes, or dislike them. How could anyone hate being rich? How could anyone hate them? They were so _perfect. _They knew I was different, and, for the most part, had given up on me years ago. Which was fine by me. Well, all except my mother. She insists on trying to turn me into a 'proper young lady', or in other words, someone who wasn't an embarrassment to the family.

Finally, I made it down the white marble steps, skipping the last four steps and landing gracefully on the floor at bottom. Pictures decorated the walls, few of them containing me, and if they did have me, it was from when I was young and careless, back when my family actually liked me, and boxes littered the floor.

I entered the kitchen to find that most everyone was already at the table. The ceiling was high, and a glorious chandelier dangled over the enormous wooden table sitting in the middle of the room.

All eyes turned to me, and I was greeted with "Aya-chan!" as my little sister flew across the floor to hug my waist.

I laughed, instantly softening under her gaze. "Hey Goldie Locks," I said, looking down at her and ruffling her bangs, cut the same way as mine, swaying to the right, and layered in all different lengths, but finally ending at her lower back. Mom was reluctant to let her get her hair cut like mine, not wanting the youngest sibling to be anything like me, but Kiyoko had pleaded with her, and she couldn't say no.

Kiyoko giggled at her nickname, even though she had no idea what it meant, and released me, returning to her breakfast.

"Ayako." My mother's voice was disappointed and condescending, a tone I was used to whenever she spoke to me.

I turned to her and crossed my arms. "Yes, mother," I replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"What are you wearing?" she asked me, a look of disgust on her face as she looked me over.

"Clothes," I answered her, copying her tone exactly.

She pursed her lips, holding back whatever she was thinking of saying, which could be a number of things.

"You're starting school today," she continued, as if I was stupid.

"No, really? I should go get ready, oh wait," I said easily, glaring at her.

Her smile was as fake as her face, done over and over again until it looked so unrealistic, nobody believed it was real except her. "Ayako."

"What."

"The school has a dress code," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then held up a hideous long sleeved yellow dress, with a small red bow on the neck, that matched the ones my older sisters were wearing.

"Yeah, no," I replied, my nose turned up at the dress. "I am not wearing that."

"Yes, you do, sweetheart," the word rolled off her tongue easily, but she made a face that told me she thought it tasted bitter.

"Actually," I gave her a superior smile, "I don't. I read the handbook last night. It says, and I quote, 'the school dress code is not required, but highly recommended.' Then it goes on to say what you can and can't wear if you refuse to wear the given dress."

"What?" her expression faltered, but she recovered quickly. "Where does it say that?"

I took the handbook out of my back pocket, and set it in front of her, taking my seat at the table. "Page 45, line 16." I looked at the plate resting in front of me. On it sat toast, and eggs, and a glass of orange juice from the store was next to it. I grinned at the simple meal, the cooks knew me so well.

"Ayako, go change right now," my mother said, frowning at me.

"No," I responded a mouthful of toast.

"Don't speak with your mouth open!" she exclaimed. "Now go change," she demanded, her voice more firm, but a little unsure of her authority over me.

I laughed to myself, knowing I was pissing her off. "No." I repeated.

"Ayako, you listen to me right now-" she cut herself off as I took another large bite of bread, and stuffed eggs in my mouth after it, just to annoy her. "Ayako!" she turned to my father. "Honey do something!"

He peeked over his newspaper, looking at me. My father was had eyes the color of dirt, framed by rectangular glasses, and a clean shaven face. I lifted my eyebrows at him. He flicked his wrists, straightening the paper he held in front of him, hiding his face once again. "Ayako, do as your mother says."

"Nah," I shot back at him.

"Ayako! You go right now or-"

"Mother, we have to go or we'll be late," Hanako said, taking one last drink of water and standing up from the table.

"Ok fine. Ayako, we will talk about this later," she glared at me, and I gave her a smile that read 'no we won't.'

I followed my sisters to the door, reaching into my pocket and grasping my headphones.

"Are those your headphones? Ayako, bring those back right now, you are not taking those to school with you!" my mother yelled from behind me.

I sighed, putting the buds in my ears, blocking out her furious screeches, and leaving the house.

I ducked into the limo after Sakura, seating myself as far away from my sisters as possible, and staring out the tinted window.

About halfway through the drive, I noticed Hanako attempting to get my attention. I looked her in the eye, and lifted my headphones, pressing the button that turned up the volume, and moved to look out the window again, watching the building flash past.

Hanako tore the right bud out of my ear, and I looked over to her, giving her a bored expression. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

"Why didn't you just wear the dress? We have to wear it," she scoffed at me.

Rolling my eyes at her, I replied, "You don't have to wear that banana suit, you choose to."

"Leave her alone, Hanako, she's already going to look stupid enough, you don't have to point it out," Sakura butted in from the seat across from us.

"And here I was thinking you were the mature one," I drawled.

"I am, I told her to stop bothering you, didn't I? Besides, you're not worth it."

"You just _had _to add that it, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sneered at me.

"But Sakura, now I'm going to be ashamed, if people find out I'm related to... _that, _it will be so bad for my reputation. She's such an embarrassment," Hanako spoke up again.

"No, please, don't sugarcoat it, not on my account," I said monotonously.

"Hanako, no one is going to find out you two are related, you're not even in the same year. Besides, you don't have a rep," Sakura said, laughing at her.

We were starting fairly far into the year, not far enough to have missed anything important really, but far enough to be considered 'new kids', up until now, we were home schooled, my Dad hiring private teachers for all of us, but he finally gave into my mother, who insisted that we needed the 'high school experience', even though Sakura was in her last year.

"Not yet," Hanako complained. "But I will, and she could ruin everything."

"Oh shut _up_, Hanako. So what if people find out you're related to Ayako? Does it really matter?" Sakura said.

"Oh, so you _do _remember my name, I'm touched," I added into their conversation.

Hanako sat back and pouted, her bottom lip hanging under her upper, like a four year old. "Just don't talk to me," Hanako huffed. "The second we get out of this limo, we go separate ways, and pretend we don't know each other."

"You don't have to tell me twice," I answered her.

"Or me," Sakura added.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk guys," I said sarcastically, returning my ear bud to my ear, and turning it up, as if the louder it was, the farther away the real world drifted.

XxXxX

The door to the limo opened, and my sisters stepped out instantly. I waited a few seconds, gathering my things in my arms, making sure my shoes were tied, and watching as they walked away, up the courtyard. They were met by a couple of girls who said hi as if they were childhood friends, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of envy, but I brushed it off quickly as I stepped out of the door as well.

I said my thanks to the driver, and secured my headphones in my ears, staring up at the school. _You have _got _to be kidding me. _First of all, it was pink. _Pink. _I hated the color with a burning passion and I didn't see any point in making a school this color, it just makes it incredibly ugly. Second of all, it was colossal, probably about three times the size of my house. Kids in blue blazers and black pants were going in and out of the school, and girls in the repulsive yellow dresses hung around outside, whispering to each other. _Welcome to Ouran High School, _I thought in disgust.

I sighed heavily, and made my way into the school, and to the front desk, pulling out my headphones as I approached. The lady there was young, maybe in her late twenties or early thirties, and unbelievably cheery. She smiled at me, and for a second, it looked like she was going to break her face, and I had to stifle a chuckle.

"Um, Tanimoto, Ayako?" I asked, giving her a charming smile back.

"Oh yes, your sisters already came in," she said. Her voice reminded me of a bird, she spoke quickly, but I could still understand her, and it did sound almost as if she was singing the words instead of speaking them. She moved a couple of papers around on the desk, and with a short "aha!" she looked back up at me, and gave me a triumphant grin. "Here you go, your schedule, and a map."

"Thank you," I replied , adjusting my bag hanging on my shoulder, and accepting the papers.

I looked down at the schedule. _Class 1-A huh? Ooook... now the map. This school is too big, I'll never find it... ah, there it is. _I made my way to the class, my gaze glued to the paper in front of me.

I paused outside the door, looking around suspiciously. Taking note that no one was watching me, I pulled my headphones from my pocket, and pushed them up my shirt, turning them at the last second, and stringing them down my sleeve. _Thank God for long sleeves, _I thought as I smiled at my work. My headphones were invisible, but hanging down my arm, stopping just at my hand.

The bell rang, and I entered the class, making my way to the sensei's desk.

He looked up at me over his computer, and I was reminded of my father peering over the newspaper not even an hour earlier.

"You the new kid..." he paused as he searched his laptop for my name, "... Ayako Tanimoto?"

I nodded my head. He sighed and stood up, motioning for the students to be silent as I stood there. "Class," he began as he earned their interest. I felt many eyes on me, and I held my head up, in mock confidence. _But they don't need to know that, if I look it, I can be it. _I glared back at all the prying faces as the sensei continued. "This is our new kid," I didn't like that term already, "Ayako Tanimoto," he introduced. "Her father runs a large computer company, so you have probably heard her name before." He stepped back, letting me take over.

"Hi, I'm Ayako, but please call me Aya, I can't stand the name Ayako. There is nothing any of you need to know about me, end of story." I turned my gaze back to the sensei.

"Erm, is that all?" he asked awkwardly.

_Obviously, _I thought, but I simply nodded my head.

"Ok, there's any empty seat behind the twins back there. Hikaru, Kaoru could you please raise your hands?"

Two auburn haired boys raised lifted their arms, and I made my way back to them, my face devoid of any emotion. Out of the corner of my sight, I noticed their golden eyes following me as I walked past them, sitting down at my seat and resting my bag against the desk.

The sensei moved to the board, his back to us, and I adjusted my headphones, putting one in my ear, the other still hidden by my sleeve, and put my hand to my face to cover up the bud and wire as if I was simply leaning on my hand.

"Oh look, Kaoru, she's using the same trick we used to do!" one of the boys leaned back in his chair to talk to me.

"She's a rebel, this one," the other added.

"Oo, can we call you Rebel?" they inquired in unison.

I looked up at them lazily. "Whatever, not like I'll hear it anyways, I'm not going to be talking to you, now will you leave me alone?"

The one on the right fake pouted, "A rebel and a loner."

"Yes, let's mess with Haruhi," the one on the left sighed, and they moved their chairs forward again, so the legs touched the floor, and their backs were to me once again. They began to poke at the boy in front of them. He turned back to swat their hands away. I was taken aback by his girlish features, but he was pretty cute.

I rolled my eyes at them, knowing that they wouldn't see it.

XxXxX

Lunch took way too slowly to arrive. Each class was pure torture to sit through, I knew most of the stuff already anyways. Making my way to the cafeteria, the twins from earlier slid up to me, so that one of them was on either side of me.

"I thought I told you to leave me be," I said, not even looking at them.

"You did," the one on the left began.

"We just don't listen," the one on the right finished.

"Good for you," I replied, and turned to look at the finally as we came to the doors of the cafeteria.

"Well if you have any questions..."

"... We're here to answer them for you."

"Is that your natural bedhead?" I asked them. They laughed at my sarcasm, and I cracked a small smile, but made it disappear before they could see.

"Hey, you should come to the host club after school," the one on the right said.

"Sorry, I'm busy," I answered immediately.

"Busy doing what?" they pressed.

"Flossing my teeth," I shot back at them.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" the one on the left inquired.

"For the most part. What are your names again?"

The one on the right answered first. "I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru," the other one said.

"Ok," I said, about to walk off.

"Wait, what about the host club?" they said, speaking together, stopping me.

"What about it," I huffed, turning on my heel to face them once again.

"Will you come?" Hikaru asked.

I glared at them. "I'll make you guys a deal, if I'm stranded at this stupid school, and I have no means of getting home, and I have nothing and I mean _nothing _else to do, I will come visit the club."

They smirked at each other. "Great! We're in Music Room #3!" they chirped together, and skipped off.

I shook my head at them, disbelievingly. _Are these guys for real? _

XxXxX

The rest of the day dragged on about as fast as a slug. Between the two, I think the slug would win the race. As the final bell rang, I tugged on my backpack and ran out the door of the classroom. Dodging everyone in the hallway, I finally made it out of the school and into the courtyard. I didn't see my sisters or the limo yet, so I sat down on a bench next to a pond with a statue of a boy peeing into it.

After about fifteen minutes and started to get frustrated with waiting and decided to call home.

"Hello?" I heard my mom's voice as she picked up the phone.

A part of me screamed to make a sarcastic remark about how she picked up the phone, when she usually made one of the maids do it, but I refrained from doing so. "Hey, Mom, why hasn't the car gotten here yet?"

"Your sisters called earlier and told us not to send the limo, something about staying after school at a club."

I groaned inwardly. "Could you send the car?" I asked politely.

"Sorry, the driver took a little more time off since he wasn't needed, and won't be able to pick you up until four."

"Can't you send another one?" I asked desperately.

"Just wait, Ayako, go do something. It's not worth sending another car. See you when you get home," she said, ending the conversation.

"Whatever," I hung up the phone and shoved it back in my pocket, collapsing on the bench dramatically. _What am I going to do for two hours? _Then my own words entered my mind. _'I'll make you a deal, if I'm stranded at this stupid school, and I have no means of getting home, and I have nothing, and I mean _nothing _else to do, I'll come visit you're club.' _I brushed off the words quickly though, reaching for my bag and searching for the book I packed. Wait... that's weird, I know I packed a book, but it's not here. _You have got to be kidding me. _

_Ok, I'll just listen to music and read on my phone then, _I thought, lighting the screen up on my phone. _No way! _It was almost dead! Six percent! What even...?

"Ugh," I groaned. _Me and my big mouth, always making deals, _I thought. _Looks like I'm going to the host club. _

XxXxX

"Erm, where did they say this club of there's was?" I thought out loud "Something about a music room?" Looking down at the map in front of me, I realized how huge this place really was, and none of it made any sense. "This is more trouble than it's worth. I just _had _to go and make a deal with them." I ranted to myself.

I ended up wandering around for about ten minutes, and I finally gave up, putting my back to the wall behind me and sliding to the floor, bored out of my mind. _I can't find the room, so it's not technically my fault I didn't hold up the deal. _

Most people would just sit around, and forget any deal they made, but, as much as a bitch as I may be, I am a mostly honest person, so if I make a deal or a promise I keep it. Not saying I can't lie easily, that's something that comes naturally with being the disappointment of the family, but I prefer not doing so, at least with other people. I'm not as guilty when it comes to lying to my family's faces. Would I be a bad person if I said I actually kind of felt satisfied when I did lie to them sometimes?

Lost in thought, I hadn't realized I'd been staring off into space. I focused my gaze so I could actually see what my eyes were directed at.

A sign hung above a door that read Music Room #3. _Hey wait a minute, isn't that what the twins said? If not, I always could play something... _I pushed myself to my feet, and approached the large doors, suddenly feeling unnerved. _Am I seriously getting intimidated by doors? _I brushed off the feeling and grasped the handles, throwing open the doors.

I was instantly blinded by a radiant light that faded slowly as a bunch of rose petals began to fly at me. I sweatdropped as I got a faceful of the sweet-smelling, soft petals. As the last of the ammunition fell to the floor, I shuddered brushing some petals of my shoulders and out of my hair with a look of disgust on my face.

When I looked up, I noticed I was in a room that looked like it was suited for anything _but _music. There were tables and couches set up strategically around the room, each one adorning cakes, tea, coffee, and sandwiches. There were about seven boys throughout the room, each of them surrounded by a group of girls that looked like they were about to faint or explode, or both. _What kind of club is this? _

Eyes turned to me, and I straightened up under the harsh gazes, sending my own dirty looks back. I could almost hear the thoughts running through their minds as they saw my hair, highlighted with blue, and my clothes, my plain shirt and jacket, and my torn black jeans. I had gotten all the looks and whispers throughout the day, and honestly I didn't care.

"What are you staring at?" I challenged.

Suddenly a blonde was in front of me, stooping over me with a white rose in his hand. "Welcome, Princess," his voice was like honey, and the words slipped off his tongue perfectly. He was really, quite attractive, with long blonde hair that fell into his purple eyes.

I lifted an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "I'm not a princess," I stated calmly, shoving him away. He seemed to run off into a corner that instantly grew a dark and depressing aura and shadows engulfed. _Uuumm, ok?_

I heard a collection of gasps sound from around the room, but payed no attention, keeping a bored face.

"Wow, what a surprise to see you here, Aya," two familiar voices said in unison.

I turned around to face the twins, they had matching grins on their face. Most people would've thought they were just welcoming me, but I could see the evil written in their smirks. I'm not paranoid, _it was there! _

"Yeah, well, flossing my teeth was delayed because my dunce sisters had to go and-" I cut myself off as I made eye contact with said sisters. "Speak of the devil," I murmured under my breath.

"What?" the twins asked.

"Oh, nothing," I assured them as my sisters glared at me. "So what kind of club _is _this?"

"This, is the Ouran High School Host Club," the blonde reappeared, smiling gracefully as if nothing had happened. "The host club is where handsome guys," the twins wiggled their eyebrows at me as I scowled back, "entertain beautiful young ladies, like yourself," he finished, flourishing his arms.

"So it's basically PG prostitution?" I clarified for myself. "Fantastic," I drawled.

The blonde lifted a finger, as if to correct me, opening his mouth, but no words came out. I gave him an expectant look, and he looked as if I had broken him, his under lip jutted out in a pout.

"Was it something I said?" I inquired, looking at him curiously.

"Nah, he's fine," Hikaru started.

"He just needs to be rebooted," Kaoru finished. They each pulled back a leg and kicked him.

He jumped up, then turned back to me. "So what's your type?" he questioned me, leaning towards me as if nothing had happened.

"Uh, type?"

"The Ouran High School Host Club has seven hosts. There's Hikaru and Kaoru, the twin devils," I snickered at the names, and realized it totally fit them, "then there's Mori, the wild type." A guy walked up to me, and I looked at him. He was incredibly tall, towering over me by maybe half a foot, and had shorter, spiky hair and slate colored eyes. "Then there's Honey, the boy-lolita."

A small boy ran up to me, carrying a pink bunny, and hugged me around the waist. He had honey colored hair and wide chocolate brown eyes. "Hi! I'm Honey! What's your name?"

"Uh, Aya," I said, wriggling out of his arms.

He took no notice of my awkwardness, just gave me a big smile and said, "Hi Aya-chan!"

"Wow, wow, wow, wait. You can't call me Aya-chan," I told him, glaring down at the small boy.

He instantly gained tears in his eyes. I felt kind of guilty, until Mori walked up to him, picked him up, and carried him back to a table, where the girls began fawning over them agian.

"Then there's Kyoya, the cool type," the blonde continued, paying no attention to the reaction of the hosts around me.

A boy with long black hair and glasses walked up to me, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I immediately pulled it away and wiped it on the back of my shirt. "Ew, personal space."

"Sorry, princess," he apolized, giving me a small bow. I had to admit... he was pretty hot, but I kept a look of indifference on my face.

"Then there's Haruhi, the natural," the blonde pointed to the boy I had seen the twins mess with in class earlier today. The really cute one with girlish features.

"Hi," he said, tilting his head and giving me a smile.

"Hi," I echoed carelessly.

"And lastly, there's me," the blonde said, leaning in towards me.

"Get any closer Blondie, and you will get a knee in a place you really don't want a knee," I deadpanned.

His eyes widened, and he backed up, causing me to stifle a laugh.

Kyoya appeared at my side, sighing."Tamaki Suoh, he's the king of this place, and if you want to stay here, I suggest you lay off the threats," he advised cooly, pushing his glasses up and casually writing something in a notebook.

"I didn't _want _to come here in the first place, I just can't leave until four and I have nothing else to do," I whined. "Wait, don't you guys have hosts you're supposed to be, erm, 'entertaining'?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face as I put emphasis on the last word.

"It is our duty to introduce all new customers formally," he explained. "Now, which host would you like to sit with."

"Um..." To be honest, I just wanted to take a nap. And I didn't really want to be here. At all.

"Back off Kyoya, she's ours," I heard the twins' voices from behind me, and then there were arms linked in mine, dragging me off to a table.

"Wait, what?" I looked around, confused, as they sat me down on one of the couches, and took a seat across from me and the girls I was sitting with.

"Aya," the cold voice sounded from my left.

_No way my luck could be _this _bad? _I silently prayed as I turned to the voice of my sister. "Hello, Hanako," I nodded to her. _This day can't possibly get worse._

"I thought we told you to stay away from us at school," the hard voice of Sakura appeared next to me on my other side. _I... spoke too soon. _

"This is the club that you stayed after school to be at?" I asked them, giving them a look of disappointment.

"Well, we couldn't refuse," Hanako said, smiling as she took a sip of tea. "These two charming first years approached us in the hallway after lunch today, and asked us to show up, and we just _had _to say yes."

I turned my head to glare at the twins. "You two..." I whispered intensely.

They grinned back at me nervously. "He he he, we have no idea what you're talking about..." they laughed, trying to brush off the deadly look I was giving them. "You can't prove anything," they said quickly.

"Whatever," I shook my head at them, standing up.

"Where are you going?" they asked me.

I turned back to them again, crossing my arms. "I'm going to go take a nap," I stated blandly.

"What, you don't want to hang out with us?" they fake pouted.

"Nothing personal boys, but I'm not good with _people_," I spat the word, I began to walk off, but one of them caught my hand, pulling me back.

I lost my balance, and fell back... right into Kaoru's lap.

My face went red as I struggled to get back up, but he held me down.

"Going so soon?" he purred.

"Oh my God, this is not happening," I facepalmed, giving up and lying limp in his lap as my cheeks heated up so much, I'm pretty sure you could have roasted hot dogs on them.

They both cackled at me, then Kaoru released his grip, letting me scramble off.

I could feel the glowers of my sisters on my back as I went to the nearest empty couch. It was turned away from everyone else in the room, facing a big window that overlooked the courtyard. I sighed as laid down on it, getting comfortable, and finally falling into a light sleep.

XxXxX

I was awoken by a small scream, followed by a crash, startling me out of my calmness.

I peeked over the edge of the couch, staring at the overturned table, and the image of a dumbfounded Haruhi hanging over a girl who was crying out.

"Somebody help me! Haruhi just attacked me!" she screamed. The twins walked up to the two and dumped a vase of water over them.

She looked confused as she stared up at them, her wet hair falling into her eyes.

Tamaki walked up to her, helping her up, and for a second I thought he was going to believe her, making me want to punch him, it was so obvious, Haruhi didn't do anything! I mean I hadn't seen it, but one look at the baffled expression his face held said it all, not to mention he was a really sweet guy.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" Tamaki questioned, and I almost laughed out loud, until I realized nobody remembered I was there, and I wanted to stay hidden for some reason I didn't understand.

"You don't know that!" she said, starting to get scared. "You have no proof!"

"You know, you're a beautiful girl," Tamaki said, his voice full of disappointment. _I've seen prettier... hell, Haruhi makes a prettier girl than she does! _I snickered at my own joke. "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is _not _that kind of man."

"But why, Tamaki! You idiot!" she shouted, tears forming her eyes as she ran out of the room.

I noticed my sisters ran after her, calling out her name. _My sisters are _friends _with her? Why isn't that surprising? _

I broke out of my thoughts as I heard Tamaki say, "I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." He winked as he said this, and I was slightly creeped out, I couldn't even imagine how Haruhi must be feeling.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry but it's better than a wet one, right?" Kyoya handed Haruhi a bag. He then turned to the crowd of girls that were still here, awkwardly standing around. "Sorry, but the host club is closing for the day, we will be open again tomorrow at our normal time."

The girls all let out an "aww" and left the room, but I stayed where I was, curious as to where this was going.

He looked in it and sighed. "Thanks a lot, you guys, I'm gonna go change," she walked towards the dressing room in the corner of the room, drawing the curtain behind her.

The twins walked up to Tamaki, giant smirks on their faces, and towels in their hands. "Hey Boss, you should probably go bring him these towels to him."

Tamaki smiled at them and said, "Yeah, you're right, thanks guys." He stood up and walked to the dressing rooms.

The twins began laughing behind him, and I wondered what they were up to.

As Tamaki pulled back the curtain to the room, everyone caught sight of Haruhi. In a girls' slip.

"Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels..." he trailed off as he saw him... well, er, her. He silently closed the curtain.

I sat there in awe. _So, uh, Haruhi is a girl... well... I don't think I was supposed to see that._

Haruhi walked out of the dressing room, tying the red bow on the girl uniform.

"So you're a girl?" Tamaki asked.

_No, really? _"Biologically, yes. I don't really care if you guys see me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important to be seen for who you are, rather than what sex you are." Haruhi said casually.

"Well this is an interesting development," Kyoya said, smirking calmly. A sign appeared under him, reading 'knew the whole time'.

"Oooh yeeeaaah," the twins laughed, a sign popping up under them saying 'figured out along the way'.

"Uh, I have to say senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier," Haruhi told Tamaki, smiling at him sweetly.

Tamaki stumbled back slightly, then put a hand over his mouth, his entire face going beet red.

Kyoya turned toward the screen and said, "Now I could be wrong here, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love."

_Wait! You can't do that Kyoya! That's breaking the fourth wall! _I facepalmed. _Ok, time for me to sneak away... _I stood up, but by horrible, horrible luck, I was seen by Hikaru.

"Aya?" he asked.

I froze. "Oh, don't mind me, I just woke up and realized everyone was gone... he... he," I laughed nervously as they all stared at me.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" Kyoya said, staring at me, or through me, I couldn't tell.

"N- no!" I stuttered.

"She saw everything," the twins said, smirking.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Tamaki questioned Kyoya.

"Wait, you aren't going to _do _anything to me!" I objected.

"We have to make sure you don't tell anyone," Kyoya told me.

I opened my mouth to object, but I was interrupted by Tamaki. "We've been talking about having a maid, she could be our new maid!" he said excitedly.

"Maid?! No way! You can't do this! I can- I can sue!" I stuttered, clenching my fists.

"That sounds perfect, Tamaki," Kyoya said, completely ignoring me.

"Just go along with it," Haruhi said grimly from beside me, "There isn't a way out of it, trust me."

I looked at her, a look of defeat on my face. "Fine," I answered, not that I had a choice. "I'll do it." I was crying on the inside.

**I said this would be up yesterday... er, he, he *sweats nervously* but yeah, this is my second Ouran fanfic... and I like it, but I hope others will too. Like I said, New Beginnings Start With the End (my other fic) will be my priority. Until next time~**


	2. The Job Of A High School Host

**I know that making your female OC the host club's maid is **_**way **_**overused but...**

**Um...**

**Yeah, I got nothing. **

**Here's the second chapter!**

**Oh! I forgot to say this last time: I do not own OHSHC**

Chapter 2

"Ayako Tanimoto, new to the school, just moved here from a little ways away, for pretty much no reason at all. She's in the same class as the twins and Haruhi. Daughter of Hitoshi and Makoto Tanimoto. Her father runs a large computer business, and her mother is unemployed," Kyoya explained, reading off his computer as the host club listened. I scowled at him as I continued. "That's funny," Kyoya said, ruffling his eyebrows as he scrolled down to search farther.

"What?" the twins asked in unison, stuffing another handful of... wait, was that _popcorn? _in their mouths.

I huffed, walking up to them and throwing the bucket out of their hands, letting it hit the floor as I spoke, "What, Kyoya? Can't find much on me?"

"Yes, there's plenty here about your siblings, your brother got his start in the company, your sisters-"

"I know how my family is doing, Kyoya, I do live with the bastards, besides, it's not like any of them would let me forget their accomplishments," I spat at him.

The club gave me a surprised look. "What, you don't like your family?" Tamaki asked, giving me a puppy dog look.

I glared at him, making him whimper. "Keep going, Kyoya," I told him.

He nodded. "Well, on your families wiki page, there isn't much about you, except that you exist, of course. But, when I looked up just your name, I find plenty of things. Here, it says, 'Ayako Tanimoto, arrested three times for a series of crimes-'"

"I was not arrested three times!" I objected.

The club gave me a relieved sigh, and I smirked at them, adding, "I was arrested four times."

"What did you do?" Haruhi questioned me, appearing at my side.

"Well, the first time I punched a guy in public for-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. She lifted an eyebrow, and shook my head at her, saying, "That's a story for another day."

"Ok," she said, not pressing. _Thank God._

"Continue," I demanded, nodding my head at Kyoya.

His glasses flashed, but he looked down at the screen. "So, it mostly looks like your family wants to pretend that you don't exist in public? Why is that?" he inquired, giving me a sly smile.

I shot lasers at him from my eyes. "Arrested four times. Violent. A rebel. Hates being rich. Hates my family. Acts out. My family can't control me, they don't want anyone to know that I'm not this 'perfect little rich girl', like my sisters. So they did what they _could _do, they don't take me to parties, important dinners, or anything like that. At least, not anymore," I told them with a grin. "All information on their page about me being anything but good is gone, so pretty much all that's there is my name listed as one of their daughters."

"But why do you hate being rich?" Honey looked up at me, squeezing his bunny, his eyes wide. _Refuse urge to think... adorable, _I mentally scolded myself.

"Because," I sighed, "We're so pampered, and there are people _dying _around the world. My parents think that they are above everyone else, when I have met poor people, with no money, on the streets worth ten of them! It's bullshit."

The room sat in awed silence as I glared defiantly around at the people around me. "Finally! A rich person with a brain. I like you," Haruhi said, smiling from beside me.

"Whatever," I replied, although, inside, it felt good to at least have _one _person who liked me. "Also, if _any _of you call me Ayako, I will punch you in the throat. Is that clear? I am Aya.

I stated, and the nodded. "Good, now is that all? Can I go home now? It's almost four, and I can't miss the car, otherwise I'm screwed."

"Fine, but you have to be here after school tomorrow," Tamaki told me.

"Mhm, yeah, whatever," I said, waving him off as I left.

My sisters were still with the girl who had gotten water dumped on her when I exited the building. We made eye contact, but I made no attempt to approach them, simply sliding into the car that was finally here to wait for my siblings.

I didn't have to wait long until Hanako climbed in, ducking under the low ceiling, followed by Sakura.

"Finally made it, did you?" I ask them as they take their seats, avoiding me as if I was a disease.

They scowled at me. "Where were you?" they shot back at me, their voices like poison darts.

"I was in the host club," I told them simply.

"We didn't see you," Hanako said, squinting her eyes at me as if she could see through my soul.

"You saw me go to take a nap, I just fell asleep, the club woke me up and sent me out a little after the girls," I shrugged.

"Yeah, we also saw your little trick with the twins. Stay away from them, in fact stay away from the whole club," Hanako demanded.

"What about you guys, your little friend over there can't go to the club anymore, are you going to keep going?" I asked, smirking as they looked a little uncomfortable.

"Not that it's any of your business," Sakura began, "But she told us that we might as well keep going, after all it's only that ass Haruhi. He's the bad apple," she told me, then turned to look right at me, her nose turned up, and her eyes dead, "Kinda like you."

"Haruhi didn't do anything, and you know it!" I yelled at her.

"Whatever," Sakura said.

"Just stay away from them," Hanako added.

"No can do, sis," I smiled at her, faking sweetness.

"And why is that?" they questioned me in unison.

"Oh, because, starting today, I am the maid," I informed them, grinning wickedly.

"Maid?" Hanako gasped. "How are _you _the maid?"

My grin only increased. "Well, I _couldn't _refuse," I lied, taking their own words from earlier that day. "They asked me when I stay after, and I agreed," the words tasted bitter, pretending like I had any consent was stupid, but the look of hatred and envy written all over their features was priceless.

They huffed, turning back to the window again, probably already formulating a way to get me out of this. Probably by telling Mom. She was always on their side.

XxXxX

Surprisingly, my sisters didn't go straight to my Mom when we got home, and I breathed a short sigh of relief. But there was no way I was getting out of this alive. Not if they could help it.

"Hey Mom, we're home," my sisters announced, walking upstairs to do their homework.

I was about to follow them to my own room when I heard my mom call me from downstairs. "Ayako, we need to talk about the uniform."

"No, we don't," I tell her, running up to my room and closing the door.

XxXxX

The next morning lagged. Another fight with my mom about me wearing the dress. About me bringing my headphones to school. About what I ate. About the way I wore my hair. I won everything, I don't know why she tries anymore.

The second I got to school, and escaped the limo, I already heard rumors.

"I heard the host club has a new maid!"

"Oo really?!"

"Who is it?"

"Don't know, nobody knows."

"I wish I could have been the maid."

"I wonder who they chose."

I groaned. _They are going to be pretty disappointed when they find out it's me. _I thought, a disgusted look on my face as I passed the courtyard and into the school, my hands in the pocket of my blue hoody.

"Twins!" I yelled as I crossed the classroom to get to where they were standing, talking to Haruhi.

"What did we do this time?" they asked nervously.

"Did you start the rumors about the new maid?" I accused.

"Well..." Hikaru began, winding around me like a cat. I held his gaze with cold eyes, my arms crossed.

"A little mystery brings in customers," Kaoru finished for him.

I clenched my fists. "Ugh... refrain from strangling, refrain... refrain... SCREW IT, GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" I shouted at them as they started running, chasing them.

XxXxX

"You have to be kidding me," I told them, staring at the outfit they showed me. It was a light sundress, yellow, and had a bow. It would reach about my knees, and had spaghetti straps.

"It goes with today's theme," they say, gesturing to the tropical paradise set up in the room, and their own outfits, shorts and weird headbands.

"I don't want to wear that, it's as bad as the school uniforms!" I snap.

"Technically, you have to. We kinda own you."

"You do not own me!" I scream, being held back by Kaoru as I tried to attack Hikaru.

"Just wear the dress," Hikaru said, tossing it to me, then walking away. Resisting the very strong urge to flip him off, I entered the dressing room, quickly sliding off my jeans and hoody, then throwing the dress on over my body.

Pulling back the curtain, and struggling to breathe, I called, "Hey, I think you guys made this too small!"

They stared at me, laughing, "Nah, it looks fine."

"Ugghhh, how long does this last?" I complained, attempting to readjust the breast space so my lungs weren't being crushed.

"Come on guys," Tamaki said, gathering us together to greet the guests. Apparently nobody was paying attention to my question.

"Hey, where's Haruhi?" I questioned, looking around.

"She's late," the twins informed me as we got into our positions, me standing off to the side a little bit, sipping at tea that I got a dirty look from Kyoya for drinking, but kept drinking anyways.

The door flew open, and the person was bombarded with rose petals and light. _Much better from this side, _I thought, feeling like I was going to laugh, but stopping myself.

"Welcome" the boys said, their voices sounding sweet and seductive.

A very confused looking Haruhi stood in the doorway.

"You finally made it, Haruhi. You're so late," the twins greeted her.

"I could be wrong, but my calender says that it's still early spring," she said, looking around at all the tropical plants.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides the heating system we have is the best." Tamaki excaimed, flourishing his arms as usual. I facepalmed. _Kotatsu table?_

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Be careful what you say," Kyoya told her, pushing his glasses up his nose. _Wait, why should Haruhi have to be careful? _I wondered, looking on in interest, as I took another sip. "You owe us 8 million yen, remember?"

I spat out the liquid in my mouth, coughing up what I had inhaled. Wiping my chin on my arm, I looked up in surprise, "8 million yen?!"

"Ah, you see, I broke an 8 million yen vase, and, well, I'm a 'commoner', so I didn't have the money to pay it off. So I became a host, just a couple days ago actually, and you know everything after..." she explained.

"Oh, um, wow," I said, not really knowing what to say.

"I like your dress, by the way," she told me, giving me a polite smile.

I looked down at the thing. "No, you don't," I told her.

She grinned. "Yeah, I don't..."

XxXxX

The girls came filing in, all intent to find out who the new maid was. When they saw me, well I guess we can say they were less than impressed.

"_You're _the new maid?"

"Who even is she?"

"Some random girl."

"I heard she's Hanako and Sakura's sister."

"Why is _she _the maid?"

"This is so stupid."

"Why couldn't I have been the maid?"

"You guys have a problem?" I asked them, glaring at all the girls.

They gave me glares, then turned away as Kyoya slid up. "Watch it, you have to be friendly, otherwise we'll have to find something else to do."

"Could you?" I begged, looking up at him with dead eyes.

"Something _worse_," he clarified.

"Ugh," I complained, hanging my arms at my sides.

"Now, go serve the tables."

"Yes, sir," I said, mimicking his voice, and mouthing his words like a child as I walked away.

"... I kneel before you and swear my loyalty," Tamaki whispered, his voice soothing, as he held one of the girls' chins.

"Tamaki..." the girls swooned.

I think I puked in my mouth a little. Pouring tea into the cups at the table, then spreading the amongst the people there, I left again, onto the next table, not expecting thanks or any words of gratitude.

I headed to the twins' table, seeing my sisters sitting there, their legs crossed, and their hands folded in their laps as they laughed at something Hikaru or Kaoru said.

"Ah, you guys are too cute," Hanako told them, blushing a little.

"Erm, thanks," Hikaru said, looking to his brother awkwardly.

I tried to hold my laugh, I really did. It was obvious the twins didn't like my siblings, serves them right for messing with my life the other day, just to get me to the club.

My laugh came out as a little bit of a burst, my hand flying to my mouth to try to stop it too late. I received glares from Hanako and Sakura.

"What's so funny?" they demanded.

"Oh, nothing," I informed them. "Can I get you anything?"

"How about a better sister?" Hanako said sarcastically. _Is she trying to beat me at my own game. _

"Not on the menu," I told her, keeping my face straight.

"Ok, fine, I'll take..." she then proceeded to name off a list of more stuff than Honey asked me to get for him earlier.

"Is that all?" I questioned her. She looked up at me in surprise then nodded, clearly annoyed that she didn't get to me. _So their plan is to make my job a living hell? Challenge accepted._

I came back to the table about five minutes later, arms laden with food and drinks. I was just about to set them down when Hanako bit her lip.

Most people would overlook this little fact, but the second I saw it, I tried to turn around. You see, if you know her, Hanako is as easy to read as a children's book. She _always _bit her lip as she was about to do something devious, and, unfortunately, I didn't get out in time.

She stuck her foot out, catching my shin harshly. I let out a yelp, then fell. Cakes and tea and coffee (oh my!) flew everywhere, catching the bottom of some yellow dresses. Some of the girls let out disgusted shrieks as the frosting touched their legs. I landed right in the middle of it all. Right. On. My. Face.

I sat up, looking down at myself. I had several brown stains on my dress, but they were practically invisible under all the cake. Bits of frosting were stuck in my hair, smearing in and making it clump together already. And hot tea scalded my hands and face, which were also streaked with cake.

One of the twins leaned forward, holding out his hand to help me up, but I swatted it away. "I can get up on my own, Kaoru," I stated, standing. Looking around, I noticed the whole room was staring at me. I blushed and did the only logical thing.

I ran out of the room, and to the bathroom, looking at my image in the mirror. I sighed as I turned on the sink, washing my face and rinsing my hair best I could. I had no idea what to do with the dress, so I kinda just tried to get it wet, rubbing it a bit. I did this for about fifteen minutes, then stood back to look at my work.

I still looked like I had been puked on my a cake god or something.

"Hey, Aya? You in here?" I heard Haruhi call from outside the room.

"Yeah," I shouted back.

"Can I come in?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, unlocking the door.

"Here, I brought your clothes, and a towel," she gave me a friendly smile.

I gave her the tiniest of smiles back as she left the room, but only at her back. I quickly toweled off, getting as much of the cake I could, then changed back in to my clothes, heading back out.

Haruhi was waiting for me as I exited, dirty dress in hand. "How bad is it?" I questioned, spinning around so she could see the damage.

"You look like you were baked in a cake," she informed me.

"Really? That bad?"

She laughed, and we headed back to the host club room.

When we entered the room again, I noticed that the girls were already all gone. Tamaki was sulking in the corner, (eating ramen?) and the others were sitting at the table.

Kyoya looked up as I sat down. "You'll have to be more careful, we can't have a clumsy host," he said, pushing his glasses up.

"It wasn't her fault, her sister trip-" Kaoru started.

"Yeah, I know, I'll try to be better," I said hurriedly, cutting off the red haired boy he gave me a curious look, but let it go.

"Hey Boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru complained, staring at the pathetic form of the 'king'.

"Party?" I asked, my head whipping up.

"Oh, yeah, you didn't hear, the host club is throwing a party," Kaoru explained. "We rented the school's largest hall," he said proudly.

"Do I have to go?" I looked desperately to Kyoya.

"Yes," he stated in a tone that meant 'this is not up for discussion'.

"Uggh!" I groaned.

"Come on, Tamaki-senpai, come help us," Haruhi stated, sounding like a mother.

"Does it really bother you that princess Kanako has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned him.

_Um, who? _"He shouldn't be surprised, she's had the illness for a while now," Kyoya told us, actually looking up from his black notebook. _What is that thing, the deathnote? Wouldn't be surprised..._

"Illness?" Haruhi inquired, staring at him.

"She's got the host hopping disease," Hikaru informed.

"AKA the never-the-same-boy-twice disease," Kaoru clarified.

"Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly. However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis," Kyoya said.

"That's right. 'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan," Honey told us.

"Oooh, that actually kind of makes sense," I said, gaining weird looks. I sighed, then said, "Well, not everyone wants just one," I shrugged. "It's nice to some fangirls to be able to meet and spend time with everyone, it's the way the mind works, not that I would know of course," I finished hurriedly, blushing slightly.

"Um, ok?" Haruhi said, then to change the subject, "Oh, so he's upset that I took her from him?"

"Shut up! I couldn't care less! I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, it's time to start dressing like a girl. I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth, except for those of us here," Tamaki whined.

"She opted out of taking gym classes," Hikaru pointed out, popping up from seemingly nowhere.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed, so no one can tell," Kaoru added, popping up beside him.

"That's enough, Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy," Tamaki said, pulling out a very large picture from a small trunk. _How did that fit in there? _The picture was of Haruhi, when she had long hair, and she was wearing a white and blue school uniform. _And why does he have a picture of Haruhi, I mean it's obvious he likes her... but come on! That's creepy! _"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!" he cried, sobbing over the picture.

"Don't go blowing up my pictures without asking me first!" Haruhi yelled at him.

"You tell him Haruhi!" I cheered. They all gave me weird looks, so I coughed, turning around.

"Well, the more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am. How could this," Hikaru pointed to the picture of Haruhi with long hair, "Become that?" he finished, pointing to a picture of Haurhi with short hair and thick glasses.

Haruhi shrugged. "The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. Gum is a real pain to get out, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?"

"GIRLS SHOULD NEVER REFER TO THEMSELVES AS A DUDE. MOMMA, HARUHI IS USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN," Tamaki waled.

"Uh, who's Momma?" I asked, looking around.

Kyoya cooly pushed his glasses up (is that _all _he ever does?!) and spoke, "Based on club position, I assume it's me."

I held back my laugh. "Tamaki, you know if she comes out as a girl, she can't be in the club, right?" I said, but no one heard. _Why do I even try?_

"You'll need it at the party," I heard Hikaru say.

"Wait, what will she need?" I asked.

"Keep up, Aya. She'll need to know how to dance," he explained exasperatedly.

"Oh, ok," I said.

"Uh... no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? So if I could be excused..."

Tamaki looked like he was going to say something, but I butt in before he could, "If I'm going down with this ship, so are you."

She looked at me, then sighed, "Fine."

XxXxX

My sisters had taken the limo and left me at the school. Great. Just great. I sat down on th bench, texting my mother to send it, then shoved my phone back in my pocket, covering my face with my hands.

"Need a ride?" I looked up to see Kyoya standing in front of me, scribbling something amongst the pages of that creepy ass book of his.

"No, I'm good- actually," I let out an annoyed breath, "Yes, please."

XxXxX

"Quick, quick, slow. Good work, Haruhi. Now on the 'slow', you should bring your feet together. Remember, the gentlemen always leads, and make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with," Kanako instructed, moving around the floor of the host club. Kanako was really pretty, she had short, chin-length hair, and dark brown eyes.

"I still don't see why I have to be here," I complained to Kyoya, "I already know how to dance, I mean it's bad enough that I have to attend!"

He looked up at me, smirking, "Just think of it as punishment for trippping."

I almost said, "But that wasn't my fault!" until I remembered that no one knew. "This is stupid," I whined.

"Why so gloomy Boss?" the twins asked Tamaki, who was staring out the window behind where Haruhi and Kanako were dancing.

"I bet it's cause he wanted to be the one Haruhi dances with," Hikaru snickered.

"I think you may be right," Kaoru contemplated, "But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman."

"Haha, so true, hey Boss, why don't you just dance with Ayako?" Hikaru laughed evilly, looking at me.

"AYA!" I corrected him, giving him a furious glare. "And don't even try it, Tamaki," I added, directing my cold gaze at him.

"You don't want to dance with your Daddy?" he questioned me, his eyes big and watery like a puppy's.

"You are _not _my father, and no, I don't want to dance with you."

"This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori," Kanako observed, sitting down at the circular table and looking down at the green cup she held gingerly in her hands. Haruhi seemed to be taking a break.

"Ginori?" Haruhi and I inquired together.

"You have a keen eye mademoiselle, in fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets," Kyoya told her, gracefully scribbling something in his book. _I seriously don't think I have seen him without that thing, even once._

"I see. What a pretty color. Lovely," Kanako said, staring into the depths of the cup, almost dreamily.

"You must be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi asked, smiling at her.

Kanako jumped, setting down the cup abruptly. "Not really, I mean, no, of course, I'm not. Whatever would give you that idea?" she laughed nervously.

_She does too! Why would she lie to us? _I looked to Haruhi, to find my confused look reflected on her face.

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered," the voice of a boy sounded next to the door. He was fairly tall, and had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, thank you very much. Every item you have chosen has proved to be popular. I'm quite impressed," Kyoya welcomed him, giving him one of his fake, business smiles.

"Well that's good to hear," the boy responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi questioned, and I mentally facepalmed. _Uh, Haruhi, can't you see that he has a uniform? I thought you were the smart one!_

"No, I'm just a regular student, can't you tell by the uniform?" he said, giving her a shy smile.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company," Kanako said, her voice light, but concealing cold, not even turning around.

_Ouch._

I tuned out of the rest of the conversation, (something about his family's trading company and study in England) thinking about Kanako's relationship with this guy. They didn't seem very friendly, but it's almost like he was really hurt when she said that just now, and like she was upset with him for some reason. _Hm, siblings? No, the tension was deeper than sibling rivalry, and I know everything about that. Uhm, lovers?_

I was torn out of my thoughts by Haruhi saying what was on my mind. "I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close."

"Don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other! What makes you say that, Haruhi? Now, if you'll please excuse me," Kanako said hurriedly, rushing out of the room.

_Definitely lovers, _I decided.

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, jumping at Haruhi. _Wait, where did Honey come from?! _"Guess what? They do know each other. Suzushima is Kanako-chan's fiancé!" _Haha, so I was right._

"Kyoya, how long have you known this," Tamaki asked accusingly, pointing at the raven haired boy.

"About them being engaged?" he inquired casually. "Well, as you know, I conduct general researches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends, it seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it."

_Ugh, it's nice to know these things, Kyoya!_

"Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything..." Kyoya rattled off, as he had done with my information. _Creepy!_

"He doesn't have much presence," Hikaru stated bluntly.

"And he's fainthearted!" Kaoru added.

"So, in other words, he's boring," Kyoya explained.

_Ouch. Again. _

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey asked, hugging the bunny. _Goddamnit Honey, you make it really hard to be a heartless bitch when you're so adorable. _

"Yeah," Mori answered.

"All right, everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy," Tamaki said, as if it was obvious.

"What?" all of us questioned in unison.

"Men," with a couple glares from Haruhi and me, he quickly changed that. "Men, and _ladies_," _eh, good enough, _"it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy," he explained.

_Oh God, where was he going with this?_

XxXxX

"What are you doing?" my sisters accused, looking at me.

I was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that reached my knees and sparkled at the top, the glittery part slowly fading to the plain fabric, and black flats. To complete the look, I wore a black feather necklace, the feather of a crow to be precise.

"I'm getting ready for the party," I shot back at them.

"You're going?" Hanako sneered.

"Have to," I tell her, trying to step past her, but she sidestepped to block me. Hanako wore a dark green, floor length dress with spaghetti straps and a bow, and Sakura had dressed up in a red dress that touched just above her knees, fitting her figure closely.

They shared a look then turned to glare at me. "You are _not _going," Hanako demanded.

I stared into her green eyes and simply said, "Yes I am."

"We hoped it wouldn't come to this, _dear sister_."

I backed up, giving them a suspicious look. "Come to what?"

They each grabbed an arm, lifting me easily. _Dang it, why can't I weigh more? _"Guys, let me go!" I yell, kicking at them. "Guuuyyysss, I need to go to the party, Kyoya will kill me if I'm not there, unless you guys get to me first apparently. This isn't funny! Put me down! UGH!"

They come to a stop and I twist in their arms to see behind me. We were standing in front of one of the closets I we used to hide in when we played hide-and-seek when we were younger, and didn't hate each other. "Are you... putting me in the closet?" I ask them, my voice strangely calm, but my mind freaking out.

"Yup," they sang together.

They opened the door and shoved me in. The second I hit the ground, I stood again, but I was too late, the door was already shut, and the lock was clicking.

Banging on the wood of the door, I shouted, "HEY LET ME OUTTA HERE?! ANYONE? I'M GOING TO BE LATE! UGH WOULD YOU UGH! THIS IS BULL SHIT!"

After screaming my head off for five minutes, I gave up and sat down, giving a frustrated huff, and resting my arms on my knees and my face in my hands.

Another five went by and I was starting to get seriously pissed.

How long was I going to be _in _here?

XxXxX

Kaoru's POV

Tamaki had just finished introducing the club and the party, and now all the hosts were standing around, waiting to dance with all the girls that had shown up.

"Hey, Hikaru? Have you seen Aya? Shouldn't she be here by now?" I asked my brother who was standing next to me.

"No," he answered, scanning the room. "Kyoya is going to kill her if she's late, or if she doesn't show."

"Hmmm, oh no, it's her sisters. Hide!"

We tried to dive out of sight as they walked in, but they had already spotted us, and were hurrying across the floor.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, wanna dance?!" they called as they came to a stop in front of us.

"No," my brother deadpanned, but Hanako only laughed and said, "You're so funny, come on let's go!" and with that, Hikaru was swept off onto the dance floor for a waltz, giving me a look that said 'kill me now'.

I looked to the older sister. She kept a straight face as she spoke. "Care to dance?"

"I suppose," I replied simply, holding out my hand for her, and we were swept into the crowd.

"So, where's Aya?" I asked her, trying to sound indifferent.

She gave me a bored look, "She stood you guys up, said she did want to come," she told me, shrugging.

I narrowed my eyes at her, but didn't press.

Once the music finished, my brother and I scrambled away as fast as humanly possible.

"Sakura said that Aya didn't want to come," I tell him.

He gave me a confused look. "That's funny, Hanako said she sprained her ankle from tripping on the steps."

"What? Something is messed up here," I state. "We should go and tell Kyoya..."

"Tell me what?" Kyoya said, walking up behind us, not even looking up from his book.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" we yell in unison, jumping.

"Aya isn't here," Hikaru explains, checking his pulse.

"And her sisters have two different stories, Sakura says she didn't want to come, and Hanako said that she sprained her anke," I say.

"Hm, well, for now, let's just let it be," Kyoya contemplates, then slides away, just as I was about to object.

I turned to my brother, but he just shrugged and went to the food table. _I hope she's ok... _

XxXxX

About thirty minutes of sitting in this stupid closet and I was already going crazy. Well, crazier. We have, like, fifteen maids in this stupid house and _not a single one has come to save me from this. _

Another five minutes of banging my head go by.

Five minutes turn to ten, ten turns to fifteen, and I am going to scream. _Why is this house so big?! _

Finally, I heard footsteps passing the door, and all I could think was _ABOUT DAMN TIME. _"Hey get me out of here!" I yelled. The sound of foot falling on the rug stopped, then turned and I could see the shadow of the maid's shoes under the small crack in the door.

"Um, Miss Ayako?" I heard the confused voice of our newest maid.

"Yes, yes it's me, could you please let me out of here!"

"Uh, why are you in the closet?" she asked. _Why did I get stuck with the blonde maid?!_

"Does it matter? Just open the door!" I snapped, and the lock turned, and the door swung open a second after.

I hopped to my feet and ran out of the closet and ran down the steps and out the door. _My sisters are so going to die for this, just wait til I get my hands on them..._

I called the limo, and it arrived a minute later. Convenient.

"Take me to school," I order, hopping into the back.

XxXxX

When I arrived, I found that Tamaki's plan had worked, and I had missed it. I actually wanted to see it. Well then. Kanako and Suzushima were dancing, a rain of cherry blossoms encircling them. They were so cute... not that I thought like that.

I watched from the side as the school looked on in awe from the balconies. "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball," Hikaru said, speaking into a microphone.

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako!" Koaru finished for his brother. _Wait, what are they holding? Are those bananas? What are you two planning?!_

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from our king..." Hikaru again. _Ok, it was a banana, now it's just a peel. Wait are those arrows? _Tamaki gave her a charming smile, flipping his hair dramatically.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki," and back to Kaoru. They both had matching evil grins.

The couple exchanged a couple words, as did the host club, until they both stepped forward. _OH THOSE WERE ARROWS. AND WHERE DID THE BANANA PEELS GO?! OH GOD WE'RE ALL SCREWED! I can't look..._

Honey said something to the Tamaki, who then proceeded to freak out, attempting to run down the steps, yelling "WAIT HARUHI!"

The big dope slipped on the banana peel that had been strategically placed on the steps, and his hand pressed into the small of Haruhi's back, causing her to jolt forward and plant her kiss... right on Kanako's lips.

They pulled back quickly, their cheeks dusted with a light blush. Kanako looked nervously back at her fiancé, who laughed it off. I couldn't help but smile a little bit, I mean, they got together in the end, right? So I guess it's ok to smile, just this once.

"There you are Aya!" Kaoru said, walking up to me. "Where were you? Sakura said you ditched us, and Hanako said you sprained your ankle."

I turned to face him, my gaze growing hard and furious. "Did they now?" I spat.

He shuffled back slightly. "What happened?" he asked me again.

"I was in a closet," I hissed, then realized that my sisters were glaring at me from one of the balconies. I stared back at them, then suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Kaoru?" I said, without taking my eyes off the form of my sisters. "You want to dance?" my face broke into a sly smile.

"But there's no music," he pointed out.

"We don't need any," I stated.

"Um, ok?" he agreed, then all of the sudden his golden eyes lit up with understanding, the same smirk cracking his features. "I would love to," he said, bowing, then holding out a hand.

I curtsied (barf), then took his hand, holding it in mine, then rested my other hand on his shoulder. We started sliding around the concrete, no music and the only people that were there. But my sisters saw, and I think this was good enough revenge for me.

"This is to get back at your sisters, am I right?" he whispered next to my ear.

"Yup," I replied.

"So, you absolutely hate dancing with me?" he questioned, giving me a sad face.

"I'd have to say yes, but don't take it personally, I'm not good with..."

"...people, yeah I know," he chuckled. "You look beautiful, by the way."

I gave him a small smile. "Erm, thanks?"

"But, you know, if you _really _want to get them back then..." he leaned forward, as if to whisper to me again, then kissed me on the cheek.

I looked up at him, shocked. And then I could feel my face heating up as he grinned down at me mischievously. "Did they see?"

I tore my eyes from his, to see my sisters. The looks they gave me were of pure murder. "Oh, they saw. I am so dead, but you know, it was worth it."

"For the revenge?" he inquired, giving me a knowing gaze.

"What? Oh, um, yeah," I said, looking at the ground as my face went an even deeper shade. "Well, I think that's good," I tell him, pulling away. "Besides I should go talk to Kyoya, he's going to kill me. I don't know who I should be more scared of, him, or my sisters."

Kaoru gave me a sympathetic look. "Both of them," he said, laughing. _Oh, that's right, he had to deal with them..._

"No kidding," I laugh, then run back inside to talk to Kyoya.

**Really long chapter! And it's so bad, I am so sorry. But, anyways... well that's all. I'm tired, so I am going to go to bed. GOODNIGHT, SLEEP TIGHT, AND DON'T DREAM OF WHAT IS UNDER THE BED! (That was supposed to be a Doctor Who reference, sorry if you didn't get it...)**


	3. Beware The Physical Exam

**I was going to write the next chapter of my other story, but I have a bit of a writers block, in the way that I know what I want to write, kinda sorta, but I don't know how I want to write it. Plus, I want to write the next chapter of this, so yeah...**

Chapter 3

"So in which cup would my princess like her tea? The Foley? The Worcester? Or perhaps the Suzie Cooper Gardenia?" Tamaki said, gracefully gesturing to the tea cups laid out in front of him. The host club had positioned itself outside, some of the guys dressed in waiter outfits, others in kimonos. It was a bright day, the sky was blue and the trees around us were blanketed in buds and flowers.

_Oh, please. These girls will swoon over anything. You could bring a mud pie in here, and they would kill each other over who would get it. It's ridiculous. It's like the next version of the hunger games. Haha! I can see it now: The Hunger Games: Capturing Mud Pie. Time to write a fanfiction... not that I'm into that stuff, of course. _I stared down in dislike at my own uniform, an actual maid outfit the twins apparently thought was funny to put me into. _Oh, haha, real funny guys._

"Ayako, we are going to want some tea, once we sit down," Hanako announced as she entered the room, heading for the twins' table.

"Whatever," I replied, sighing deeply. Walking over to the table, I was about to tilt the kettle into the cup when Hikaru set his hand over the front of it.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Aya. Not here at least. Thanks anyways," he informed me, flashing me a large grin.

I returned it with a confused look. "But my sisters wanted tea... I have to serve the guests, right?"

"They may want tea, but they will have to get it somewhere else," Kaoru told me.

"What do you mean, Hikaru?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide.

"That's Kaoru, stupid," I interjected.

The twins gave me a curious glance, but continued back at my sisters. "We know that you were the ones who tripped Aya the other day," Hikaru explained.

"And you are the reason that Aya couldn't come to the ball on time last night," Kaoru added, glaring at the two.

"Prove it," my sisters demanded.

"We can't," the twins shrugged.

"We just know that you did," Hikaru stated.

"And even though Aya didn't tell us that she wasn't able to be there because you two did something, your stories didn't add up. Sakura, you said, that she ditched us. And Hanako, you said that she sprained her foot. We're not stupid," Kaoru elaborated.

"So, we talked it over with the rest of the club, _without you_," Hikaru said, speaking over my brief objection. I scowled at him as he continued, "And we would like it if you would never come back to the host club again. We only entertain _ladies_."

Shots fired.

"You would believe her over us!" Hanako protested angrily.

"Uh, let's think about that for a second," Hikaru sneered, pretending to ponder the thought.

"Yes," Kaoru decided, giving them an evil smirk.

"You'll will pay for this Hikaru, Kaoru," Hanako hissed, nodding to the wrong twin at the wrong time, then storming out dramatically.

I turned on my heels to yell at them, furious. "I can handle them myself, you know!" I barked.

"We know," Hikaru reported.

"You just didn't have to, because we did," Kaoru added.

"Oh, whatever," I hissed, "I think you guys have costumers," I nodded my head at the girls hanging behind them, giving the two an unsure look.

The two smirked at each other, then approached them. They sat down at the ground level tables, and set up the tea.

"You guys, I'm supposed to do the tea..." I trailed off, staring at them as Kaoru 'accidentally' spilt the hot liquid on himself.

"Honestly, Koaru, you have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me, ok?" Hikaru gently scolded, kissing his brother's fingers.

_What? _I sweatdropped as the girls squealed. "I can't take it, it's overwhelming," one of the airheaded girls sitting in front of them said, covering her eyes.

"You have to watch this," the other one urged. "You may not get another chance. Who knows when it will happen again?"

"You are absolutely right, mademoiselle," Kyoya encouraged, sliding up next to her. And when I say _sliding _up next to them, I mean it. I don't know where he came from either. And he _still _had that stupid book in his hands. "All beauty is fleeting," he continued.

_Oh my God, he's going to give a speech on beauty? No way, there has to be an alternative motive to this... _

"Just look at these cherry blossoms, you'll never be able to see them this vibrant again. And that's why I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally..."

_Penny in the air... _I sigh.

"...I've prepared similar books of the other host members as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you," he explained.

_And the penny drops._

"I'll take them!"

"Me too, please!"

And suddenly, I want to bang my head on one of these trees. "Well now we know how the club makes extra money," the twins said, appearing on either side of me.

"But I have to wonder..."

"...When did he get pictures of us?"

_Ok, I'm going now. _

I joined Haruhi (only because she was off to the side and I wanted to take a break from not actually doing anything). "This is getting sad. By the way, Kyoya is selling books with pictures of the club members,"I warned her.

"Is it bad that I'm not surprised?" she sighed.

"Haruhi! How are you doing?" I coughed to let him know of my existence. "And you, Ayako- I mean Aya," he corrected himself as my eyes grew cold. "Are you having a good time."

"Yeah, we're having _so _much fun. That's why we're standing here looking bored," I remarked, but was ignored.

"Tamaki-senpai..." Haruhi said.

"The flower viewing is going quite well. But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring," he explained.

"Oh wow, senpai, you're growing in more ways than one," Haruhi deadpanned.

"You noticed!" Tamaki exclaimed, flourishing his arms, then pointing at her. "Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon," he finished, winking at her.

"So, Haruhi, Aya, have you figured out your elective courses for this term yet?" the twins questioned, pulling us away from the dramatic blonde.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru suggested.

"I don't know," Haruhi answered, looking uncomfortable.

I wriggled out of their grips. "Sorry, guys. I don't want to take French."

"But, I think the four of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense," Hikaru pointed out.

_To who?_

"We are _in the same class_," the twins said, directing these words at Tamaki.

_Ohhh, so that's what this is about. _

"Say, Mommy dear?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, whimpering and hugging his legs, facing a tree and picking at the grass.

"What is it now, _Daddy_," Kyoya replied smugly.

"I have a new theory. I mean it's just my hypothesis..." he began, but I interrupted, walking away from the twins and joining in their discussion.

"Uh, oh. Tamaki's been thinking again? That's bad, should I call the doctor now, or wait until we hear the idea?"

Tamaki shot me a wounded look, then continued, "It seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with my daughters than I get to here at the club, this gives them the chance to get closer to her, and if that happens..."

"Tamaki, you just figured this out?" I wondered out loud at the same time Kyoya inquired the same thing. I gave him a weird look, and involuntarily shuddered.

"According to my research," Kyoya said, walking over to a random white board that happened to be sitting there, decorated with pie charts, "in a single day, the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with them," he pointed to the pie chart on the right, showing the stats. "Meanwhile, your contact with them is limited to a couple hours of club time. In other words, your involvement in their lives each day amount to no more than a mere 3%. I'm so very sorry," he finished, pointing to the second graph, reflecting the 3% he had just given.

"You don't sound very sorry," I remarked.

"No! I don't want to hear it. I don't hear it! Listen Haruhi, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on," he cried, pulling Haruhi away from the twins.

"Who you calling shady?" Hikaru asked, glaring at him and shaking his fist angrily.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss!" Kaoru objected.

"Yes, that's it, all right then. We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl anymore. All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life!" he cried, sobbing into Haruhi's shoulder.

_Wait a second, didn't we have costumers? _I thought, looking around at the empty garden. The only two hosts missing were Honey and Mori, they must still be hosting then... "Two ideas in one day, Tamaki? You might want to slow down..." I smirked.

"So do it. Change back now. Change right now." he demanded.

"What? Do you think she's superman?" I asked, laughing.

"Sometimes, I think the only point in having you here is to make sarcastic remarks," Kaoru announced, looking over to me.

"You guys are the ones making me work here," I shot back.

"You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough," Hikaru said, and Kaoru slunk away to join his brother.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru explained, and the two of them began to do this weird movement where they held up their fingers and rocked from side to side.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi asked

"That's right, I forgot all about it," Kyoya said, glancing up from the notebook. _Hm, something tells me that you don't forget about anything, so why would you say something like that?_

"Then that means there's no doubt. They're going to know I really am a girl," Haruhi stated.

She didn't look all that upset with it, mostly, she just seemed indifferent. But I sure as hell wasn't. If they find out that Haruhi was a girl, then that means the host club has no reason to keep me here. _Fingers crossed. _

XxXxX

"He must be having a really great daydream," Honey observed, staring at Tamaki who had a stupid smile on his face.

"He's kind of creeping me out," Hikaru reported.

_Yeah, is he always this twitchy? _

"Envious, Hikaru?" Tamaki questioned, jumping up all of the sudden. "This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted your time blinded by your jealousy, I've forseen the outcome of this charade. This anime..." _stop it, Tamaki! The fourth wall is crumbling! _"...is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters," _owch, _"so that means we are the love interests."

_What kind of logic is that?_

"Yeah, then what are we?" the twins and I pressed angrily at the same time. I looked over to them in surprise, and was a little disturbed when I earned a wink back, causing a shiver to run down my spine, and a small laugh rack their bodies.

"You boys," I glared at Tamaki as he said this, "And girl," he adjusted his statement, "Are the homosexual supporting cast." He took out a stick and drew a line on the floor between him and the other hosts and I. "So please don't cross the line."

"You've got to be kidding me!" the twins and I protested at the same time once again.

"Ok, this is getting weird..." I said, looking over to them.

They shrugged. "Hey, listen Boss," Hikaru started.

"I don't think you get it," Kaoru added.

I stepped forward, interrupting Honey as his mouth opened like he was going to finish the twins' statement, but I beat him to it. "If the school finds out that Haruhi is actually a girl, she can't be in the host club anymore, dumbass."

Honey directed his wide-eyed gaze to me. "That was mean, Aya-chan," he whimpered.

Tamaki looked as if he was going to create an emo corner, but I simply said, "Well he needed to understand. And don't call me Aya-chan."

"But Haru-chan would look really cute in the girls' uniform!" Honey exclaimed, changing the subject after pouting momentarily.

"She dressed like a girl in middle school, right? So she must have been popular with all the boys," Hikaru pointed out.

_Ugh, do I have to be here again? And how often am I going to be asking that?_

"According to my investigative report," Kyoya said.

"You mean your stalker book?" I asked, interrupting him.

Choosing to ignore me, he went on, "Someone would declare their undying love for her at least once a month."

_Dang, these people are pretty open with their feelings, I mean, I would never tell someone I liked that I liked them. Of course, Haruhi is probably too clueless to get it..._

"So you wouldn't be able to get close to her," Kaoru said, smirking wickedly, and directing his words at Tamaki.

"But we would, because we have her in class. All. Day. Long." Hikaru added, coming up next to his brother.

_Cough, cough. Remember me? Yeah, Aya? I do exist..._

"No way," Tamaki whined, looking very depressed.

At that moment, Haruhi walked in, apologizing about being late.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret! No one will find out you're really a girl during tomorrow's exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."

"Sure."

_You sound so indifferent. I need you to want to be found out so _I _can get the hell out of here!_

"You know, I think that both of us would be ticked off if we had to watch guys flirt with her," Hikaru said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru decided.

_I'm just going to tune out now, this isn't getting anywhere, at least not for me. So, if Haruhi is going to remain letting the school think she is a boy, then that means I have to stay in this stupid club, constantly tormented by my sisters. At least they aren't allowed here anymore, but they'll find a way. Not that I can't handle anything they throw at me, but, knowing them, they'll find a way to bring Kiyoko into this. _I absentmindedly clenched my fists at the thought. My fingernails dug into the palms of my hands, the sharp pain jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?" Tamaki questioned Haruhi.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes," she stated bluntly.

_This is it! This is my chance! _"I agree with her," I said, my voice echoing around the room as seven heads turned to me in surprise. "Oh yeah, remember me? I'm still here," I snarked.

"They don't seem to care, one way or the other," I heard Hikaru say from the group of the six boys that had gathered to discuss this matter.

"We have to find a way to motivate Haruhi, if she stays, Aya has to," Kaoru reported.

The boys turned to us. I crossed my arms, glaring at them defiantly. There is nothing they could possibly say to make her stay here, I mean she doesn't like it, right? So that's it then, there isn't anything they could-

"Fancy tuna."

_NO! THAT'S CHEATING! YOU BROUGHT FOOD INTO THIS, THAT IS FIGHTING DIRTY. NOT COOL, BRO. NOT COOL. _"Psh, that means nothing," I say, gulping. "R-right Haruhi?" She stood, frozen to the spot. _I think they broke her, _I think, poking her in the arm.

Tamaki turned away from the now purple wall. _Wait, when did he go to the emo corner...? Whatever, just go with the flow. _He slowly turned his head, _just _his head, to us. His face was gray and serious, and his mouth was just a crack on his creepy features. "Oh, that's right. You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?"

I think I _heard _Haruhi crack. _NO, STAY STRONG. _

"Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before. How aweful..." Hikaru whispered to his brother.

_Oh, come on guys, don't do this to me... _"Wow, talk about a difficult childhood," Kaoru tsked.

"If only Haru-chan stayed in the host club, then she could have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things, whenever she wants," Honey added. _Even you? Whyyyyyyyy me?_

"What are you talking about? Don't be stupid," Haruhi began, sweating nervously.

_Come on, stay strong, you've got this. _

"Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna..."

_She's gonna crack. _

"Am I really going to get to try it?" she asked, sweatdropping, and slumped over in defeat. _It was a good fight, but the enemy was too strong. _

XxXxX

"Aya-chan!" Kiyoko grinned wildly, then ran up to me as I entered the house, a crayon still in her hand, and her golden hair flying out behind her.

My bad mood melted away, and I picked her up as she jumped into my arms. "Hey there, Kiyoko- _oof! _What did you have for lunch, I think you gained a couple pounds, woo!"

She giggled as I set her down. "So how was school Goldie Locks?" I asked her.

She gave me a sad look, and my contentment vanished, replaced by anger, and I rounded on my mother. "You pulled her out again?!" I accused.

She set her tea on the table. "Ayako, you must try and understand what I am going through here," she began, talking to me in a condescending voice.

"What _you're _going through?! You make it sound like you are the victim here! How about what she's going through?!" I spat at her, my tone furious and oozing hatred.

"I know what she's going through," my mother answered, her voice rising.

"Yeah, you should, since you are the cause of half of the shit she is suffering!"

"I didn't ask for her to be like this! I'm just trying to make her normal!" she shot at me.

"She is normal! You can't 'fix' her, mother! Stop treating her differently, and stop acting like she's a mistake. You can't change who she is, no more than you can change who I am! She isn't broken, and if you don't stop pulling her out of her classes because you're scared people might find out she's 'different' then she will never get anywhere! What are you going to do? Delete her existence like you did with me?! Every time you look at her, your eyes are full of pity, and it's like you wish she had never been born! I'm the only one around here that will accept her for who she is! The rest of you just think she's a screw up!" I scream at her.

She looked at me with shock and hatred in her eyes, for once in her life, speechless.

"Aya-chan?" my little sister stuttered, looking up at me with big eyes that were brimming with tears. Kiyoko may not have understood the majority of what she said, but she knew enough to get it. Plus the fact that I was just screaming all of my thoughts at her, just letting it all pour out.

I was instantly filled with regret, kneeling down to her height. "Kiyoko, I didn't-" I tried to explain, attempting to hug her.

"DON'T!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, and backed away, tears pouring down her face.

I think my heart shattered and broke in that second. It had taken years for her to let me hug her, and even longer for her to hug me. I was the only one she would ever let touch her, and here she was backing away from me like I was a complete stranger.

"See what you did? You have to watch what you say around her. This is why I pulled her out of school.," my mother said, almost sounding pleased.

"Don't patronize me, bitch," I growled at her, my words like poison darts.

I turned back to my sister, the betrayed look in her eyes almost too much to bear. "Aya, am I a mistake?" she asked me. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"There isn't anything wrong with you, I promise," I tell her, reaching out and booping her nose. "You are absolutely perfect the way you are, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, ok?"

She nodded, but her eyes remained teary. I put my arms around her, and noticed with an ache in my chest that she didn't lift her arms to embrace me back. Holding back the tears in my own eyes, I stood again.

"Kiyoko, go to your room, your sister and I need to talk," my mother said, her voice cold. My sister ran off, and I realized she still grasped a crayon in her little left hand.

"What?" I demanded.

"What was that?" she returned, as if she was commanding an army.

"The truth."

"Are you saying that I don't know how to raise my own child?"

"Yes."

"Well, you are wrong. And the choices your father and I make for Kiyoko are our choices."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, a sudden fear creeping into me.

"Your father and I have been talking, and we think that it would be for the best if Kiyoko went somewhere else for a little while."

"What," was all I managed to breathe out. The word caught in my throat and I felt like I was going to choke on the air. "How long is a little while?"

"Until she gets better."

"SHE'S NOT SICK," I yell at my mother.

"It's for the best."

"Who's best?" I questioned. "Yours or hers?" She glared at me as I continued. "You really don't know anything, do you? You can't just ship off your own daughter to who-knows-where and expect her to come back brand new! Do you know what that would do to her?! She would feel rejected! You may have screwed up my life and my childhood, but you sure as hell are not going to screw hers up too. It's not too late for her, I may hate you, and I might be a screw up, but she's still young, and maybe you can redeem yourself with her."

"You aren't the same as her!" she objected. "You aren't going through the same thing, and you never have! It was _your _choice to be an embarrassment to the family!" she gasped slightly as she realized what she'd said.

"That's your argument for giving up on her? Because that's pathetic. I am done talking to you. And," I add as I begin walking up the stairs. "She isn't going anywhere. That, I can promise."

I huffed as I took the stairs three steps at a time. _The nerve of that woman! She can't send Kiyoko off, she won't! _I wanted to scream. I needed to scream. Every foul word, every swear imaginable that came to mind itched to be released from my lips and directed at that... that... _ugh! I hate her. I hate it all. It's going to kill me, staying here and keeping all this anger in. Not like I can tell anyone, no one would get it. The only reason I'm still here, is because Kiyoko is still here, if she goes, so do I._

"Have a nice hissy fit?"

I turned to the voice of my brother, my fingers sliding off the handle to my door. My brother bore a striking resemblance to Kyoya, now that I think about it. He had the long black hair that everyone in my family had, and shared his dark brown eyes (almost black) with our father. He didn't have glasses, except for when he put them on for show. He almost always wore a smirk that screamed 'I'm better than you', like he thought he was above everyone on the planet. The only person I think he ever respected was our father, but even then, I couldn't be sure.

"Ichiro," I acknowledged icily.

"Baby sister," he nodded his head to me. His voice was cold and fairly deep, but could sound sweet if he wished it to. I remembered how we used to play, and we would laugh. My sisters had never really liked me, but my brother would spend as much of his time as he could with me.

"_Give it back, Ichiro!" I shouted at him, holding back a giggle as I jumped for the ball he held above his head._

_He grinned evilly down at me. "You're going to have to get it!"_

"_I can't. I'm too short," I pouted, sitting down in the grass tiredly. _

_He chuckled, kneeling down next to me. "Do you want it?" _

_I looked up at him, my eyes shining hopefully. "Uh huh!" I nodded enthusiastically. _

"_Go get it!" he told me, throwing the ball across the yard. _

"_Ok," I laugh, running towards it as it hit the ground then bounced up again, only to hit again. I chased it to where it hit the house, and picked it up in my small hands. "I got it!" I call back to him triumphantly, turning around to face where I had left him. Father was with him, and he turned to me and gestured for me to come back. _

_I skipped back to him, grasping the ball tightly within my little fingers. "I got it!" I announce again as I approached them. _

_Ichiro looks from our father and back to me. "Good job," he tells me, holding out his hand for the ball and squatting so he could look me in the eyes._

"_No way," I giggled, moving the ball so it was hidden behind my back. "I'm not falling for that again."_

_He sighs. "Nothing gets pass you," he said._

_Our father coughed, regaining the attention of the boy. "Ichiro."_

"_Yes, Father, I know," his smile faded. _

_My eyes clouded with confusion as they moved back and forth between the two. _

"_Hey, Aya? I have to go, Father wants to show me something," he says, looking at me almost sadly._

"_What's wrong?" I ask him, the ball slowly making its way back in front of me as I subconsciously realized he wasn't going to make a grab for it. _

"_Nothing, I'll be back soon, and we can continue our game," he explains, flashing me a half-hearted smile and ruffling my hair as he stands up._

_I look down at the small red ball, and nodded my head, refusing to meet his eyes. "Promise?" _

_His gaze flickered to my father. Our father had a hard look on his face, absent of any sympathy. "Promise," my brother confirmed. _

_I brightened. "I'll wait here then."_

"_Ok."_

_I turned to the tree that used to stand tall on our old property, and bounced the ball off of it, running after the small red thing as it darted across the grass. Ichiro turned and waved to me as he entered the house. _

_I waved back and giggled, capturing the ball, and going back to the tree._

_He never did come back to play with me. _

"They're want to send Kiyoko away!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth the second I said it, aware that our parents probably hadn't said anything about it yet.

Sure enough, his confident expression faltered. "What?" he stuttered out.

"Mother says that she and Father are thinking about sending Kiyoko somewhere. Somewhere where she can 'learn'," I put emphasis on the word, making sure he understood that this place would probably be a living hell for our baby sister.

His face darkened, and for a second, I saw a flash of my old brother who cared about things other than business and money. Who cared about me. He walked off towards my Father's office. "What are you doing?" I asked him, stepping forward and grabbing his arm.

"Nothing, I'll be back soon."

I froze. I wondered if he knew that was the same thing he had said when he had walked away with Father when we were young.

I let him go, watching as he stalked off to talk to our father. Ichiro was probably the only one he would listen to anyway. And maybe, just _maybe_ there is a hint of who my brother used to be left inside the shell of someone who didn't care anymore.

XxXxX

"We will be conducting physical examinations shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building," the voice of a girl sounded over the intercom.

I was slinking along behind Haruhi and the twins, staring down at my shoes. I was trying my best to tune everything out, but I caught a few words of their conversation. Something about how they do physical exams here at Ouran.

The doors were thrown back and we stepped in. "Welcome, students," chorused a line of male doctors and a line of female doctors.

"At least there weren't any rose petals," I remarked half-heartedly, attempting to pull myself out of my gloom.

Only Kaoru heard me, but he met my eyes and laughed. I gave him a half smile, letting it hold for a second, before it was wiped away by my mind dragging me back down into my horrible mood.

Giving a small glance to where Haruhi and Hikaru were walking, and where Haruhi was being amazed by everything, he held back so that he was walking beside me. "Are you ok?" he asked me, giving me the slightest expression of worry.

"Fine," I mumble back, my tone harsher than I meant it to be.

"No you're not," he pointed out.

"Look, I said I was fine, leave me alone, _Hikaru_," I shot at him. I knew it was Kaoru, but I knew that this would get him to leave me alone.

"O-ok," he said, the look of hurt in his eyes almost too much to bear. But I refused to apologize.

"Hitachiin brothers? Please follow me over here to get your height measured," a nurse smiled kindly, and they walked off with her as I went with another nurse to get mine over with.

It didn't take long. Measure this, measure that. Weigh this, take that. It was over within a good fifteen minutes. I slid my shoes back on, sliding the zipper on the boots all the way up and standing.

On my way out, I passed the twins. "We're not shy, who needs a curtain?" Kaoru had just said, a cocky smile dominating his face as he unbuttoned his shirt.

The girls gathered around them all squealed, and I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but feel a slight sickness in my stomach, and a tad angry. _What's that about? _I thought, shrugging it off.

"I won't allow it. It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru," Hikaru was stating dramatically.

"What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body," Kaoru said, looking at the ground as if he was embarrassed.

I think the girls' heads exploded. "What is wrong with the girls at this school?" Haruhi and I murmured, sweatdropping.

"Come on, Haru-chan, this way!" Honey pulled on Haruhi's arm and I decided I would follow her, at least to the outside of the curtains.

Tamaki was waiting inside the changing room, and for a second, I was prepared to sock him for being a pervert.

"You just stay back here and wait, ok, Haruhi?" he said, like he thought that was reassuring.

"But what are you going to do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, I'll always protect you," he whispered, and pulled backt the curtains.

Haruhi and I exchanged a glance, and I sighed. "I'll go."

I walked outside of the room, only to be met with the sight of Tamaki. In a brown wig. Claiming to be Haruhi. No one bought it. Confused murmurs rippled throughout the group of disappointed girls until maniacal laughter erupted from the back.

"I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru had tears in his eyes.

"They recognized him! I told you they'd see through it!" Kaoru was clutching his stomach.

Tamaki went deep red then marched over to the two. I had to hide my laughs as he passed, my hand clamped over my mouth, sliding back to where Haruhi was waiting. "You jerks!" he shouted, grasping Hikaru by the neck. "You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!"

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" Hikaru choked out through his laughter.

Dropping the redhaired twin, he walked back over to Haruhi and me and said, "I'm sorry. They figured it out."

Haruhi looked pissed, and I thought Tamaki was going to cry, so I inched my way out of the room.

"Haruhi ready?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi turned to him in confusion, and he went on to say, "I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, a special boys clinic. And I have a doctor standing by, sworn to secrecy."

"It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at on of Kyoya senpai's family's hospitals," Hikaru explained.

"Would've been nice if he'd said something earlier," I muttered under my breath at the same Kaoru said it aloud. I squirmed uncomfortably, but realized no one had noticed.

"I had to get my revenge, I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise," he said smirking.

"Check it out, Tamaki is eroding."

I looked over and, sure enough, Tamaki had gone gray and looked like he was falling away piece by piece. "Haruhi is... angry... with me..." he whimpered.

Haruhi went off with a doctor, and I awkwardly stood at the back of the group, waiting as the twins swept up the pieces of Tamaki and put him back together.

Kaoru approached me, and I glared at him, daring him to ask me if I was ok again. He put his hands up in surrender, and my eyes softened, then shifted to the floor.

Feeling arms around my waist and looked down to see Honey hugging me. He smiled up at me sweetly. "It will be ok."

I couldn't help but return the brightness of his beaming face. "Thanks Honey."

He nodded, and released me, running off to go jump on Mori's shoulders.

"I'm telling the truth! One of the doctors grabbed my shoulder, he was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified!" a girl behind us said, sobbing into her friend's arms.

"How scary!"

"Do you think it was a pervert?"

"I had a feeling this might happen," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. The lenses gleamed.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked the question on all of our minds.

"Earlier, I saw a strange man wearing a lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors. And I thought he was a little odd," he reported.

"Shouldn't you have said something earlier?" the twins remarked.

"I'm sure the security guard will catch him," he answered cooly.

"Tell me, miss. Did you happen to see where the man ran off to?" _Ah, that must be the security guard now._

"Yes, sir, he ran off to the special boys' clinic," the girl replied.

We all realized at the same time, freezing on the spot. "Haruhi!"

XxXxX

We ran into the clinic to find Haruhi in her slip, staring at a man in front of her with wide eyes. Tamaki kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back.

"One... good looks that attract the public eye," the twins said, posing against each other's backs. _Wait what? _I looked up at them in confusion.

"Two... more wealth than you could imagine," Kyoya's glasses flashed threateningly.

"Three, chivalry that would never be able to overlook..." _Mori actually said something! And when did this turn from a rescue mission to a speech about the host club? I do have to admit, they are intimidating.._

"...the hideous wickedness of this world." _Even Honey is utterly terrifying! And he's still carrying the pink bunny!_

"That's what makes up the host club," Tamaki finished, hanging his shirt on Haruhi's head. Haruhi was still holding her own shirt over her chest.

"We're here, watch out!" they all said in unison. I felt weird standing in the back and not saying anything. At least I look intimidating.

"Please don't hurt me!" the man begged. "I'm a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

A sign appeared under him, reading _Yabu- Quack Doctor. _

"Did he say Yabu?" Hikaru inquired.

"That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor." Kaoru added.

"Unless you're a quack," they said together.

"I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here."

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

The man went on to explain (in various voices I was assuming were supposed to be his wife and daughter) that they accused him of not being very good with money, and not being able to say no to anyone.

"But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain, and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor," he concluded.

"Well of course, you're wearing a lab coat," Hikaru stated.

"Anyone would mistake you," Kaoru added.

"I was trying to get attention of one of the girls, to ask if they knew my daughter. The girl started screaming, and next I knew, I was being chased!"

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki said, his eyes filling with tears. _He sure is a sucker for a sob story._

"Doctor Yabu, would you perhaps have been looking for Ouran public high school?" Kyoya questioned him.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go here," Kyoya informed him.

"Man, that's pretty sad, you don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Hikaru said.

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not becuase of some stupid debt," Kaoru observed.

I jabbed them each in the side with my elbow. "Don't rub salt in the wound!" I scolded.

"Kyoya, I would like you to find a map of all the public schools in this area. I would like to help this man find his daughter," Tamaki said, helping Yabu up.

Haruhi and I both turned to look at him, a new respect in our eyes.

"Whatever you say," Kyoya said, grinning.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

"After all, even if he does manage to find her, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him," Kaoru added.

"Well, that's something he's going to have to find out on his own," Tamaki replied.

"I'm sorry about this you guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi questioned.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?" Tamaki bombarded her with questions desperately.

"Don't be stupid, senpai. I've just gotta finish my physical exam, as a male student, of course. Uh, but let me explain. I'm not doing this because of the food, I'm doing this to pay back my debt," she smiled at us.

I stepped back as Tamaki glomped her. "You're so cute Haruhi! I can see right through you! I know you just want the fancy tuna. But it's so cute that you're pretending..."

"Cut it out, senpai," Haruhi said, trying to wrestle out of his grip. "Hey don't touch me there!"

"Red card!" the twins chimed together.

"Tamaki!" I screaned, suddenly protective, rolling up my sleeve and balling my hand into a fist.

The twins held me back, saying, "Looks like Tamaki senpai..."

"...is the real pervert!"

"Who cares?" Haruhi yelled. "Would you guys get out of here!"

"That's it!" I shouted, grabbing Tamaki and Hikaru each by the ears and pulling them out of the room, the rest of the boys following.

**Two apologies. One, this is late. Two, I haven't updated my other story in forever either. And I said that that would be my priority. He he... I'm working on it, it should hopefully be up tomorrow. And sorry...**


	4. Attack Of The Lady Manager

**Wow, this story has officially become more popular than my other one. *whistles even though I can't... actually... whistle* *hangs head in shame* Anyways, I couldn't be happier or more excited for this story, or my other for that matter, even though this story is slightly more cliche. Hey, everyone needs a cliche once in a while, right? But yeah, so yay. Um, chapter 4. (Sorry for the short rant, but no one ever actually reads these, at least not in my experience.)**

**Oh, crud, Renge comes in in this one... Lord, help us all.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**_._

Chapter 4

Same old routine. Same old everything. It was getting so... so... _boring_. I'd hate to admit it, but being a part of the host club meant that I got to go on adventures, and do fun things, but lately it seems like it's been the same thing. Nothing new, nothing fun. Just sitting here pretending to do work when Kyoya looks over and gagging as the girls were falsely romanticising the boys around them.

**Exhibit A:**

"Oh, Tamaki. My dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" one of the girls asked the blonde.

He lifted her chin in his hands, looking deep into her eyes, causing her to blush. "I'm hoping to catch your eye, even if just for a second."

_Uhm, earth to Tamaki! Every girl in this school fawns over you! Idiot._

"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?"

_What even?_

"To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart."

_This is so stupid, kill me now- wait. Is he... crying? Oh my God, he's crying._

"Then why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?"

"Because the side of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside of me to overflow."

_Nope, I can't take it anymore, I'm leaving this now._

**Exhibit B:**

"I think it's adorable you two are wearing matching kimonos!" a couple of the girls at the twins' table squealed.

Everyone in the host club was wearing a kimono today, including me.

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today. If you see something you like, we can take an order for you," Hikaru said, smiling at them.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on," Kaoru added.

I narrowed my eyes. _Where are they going with this?_

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru," Hikaru remarks, wrapping his arms around his brother seductively.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me in front of everybody," Kaoru says, tearing up and biting on his finger innocently.

_What the heck?! That wasn't weird at all... _

***sighs* Eeeeexhibit C...**

"Haruhi! You look so cute in your kimono!"

"Almost like a girl!" one of the other girls adds.

_You have no idea..._

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment," Kyoya says, sliding up to the poor girl with a smirk. "It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would. So keep this up, and you should be able to pay it off, although the rental fee of that kimono is nothing to sneeze at," he finally finished.

Haruhi looked at me with a bewildered expression and I had to hide a laugh. "Geez, Kyoya, you're like some kind of prison warden," I tell him.

His glasses flash. "My job is to keep track of Haruhi's debt," he says simply, then adds, "Don't forget, I'm _your _prison warden too."

My eyes go wide and my face pale. _Back away Aya, just back away. _

**And finally, Exhibit D:**

"Haru-chan! Aya-chan!" Honey cried, running towards where I was standing with Haruhi.

"Don't call me Aya-chan," I remind him.

He looks up at me and his eyes tear up even more so, but then shakes it off, turning to Haruhi, "I don't know how but," sniffle, "I lost one of my sandals!" he whimpered.

"You were just wearing them, weren't you?" she replies, her voice soothing, almost like a mother's.

"Mitsukuni," the deep voice of Mori sounded behind us and I turned to see the third grader towering over us. He held out the missing sandal and Honey lost it, yelling "Takashi!" and jumping into his arms, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"AWWWWW," the sound of the fangirls was too much, so I took a few steps back, accidentally knocking into Hikaru as I did.

"OI! Watch where you're going dumb-" my rant was cut off as a bottle of eyedrops fell to the floor.

Hikaru went to pick them up but I swept down before he could, grasping them in my hands. "You guys are using eye drops!" I accused holding them above my head, and holding Hikaru and his squabbling face back with my other hand. "I knew there were too many tears going around to be true!" I laughed, clutching my sides. "You guys are even more phony than I thought!"

"For your information, it's common for a host to use artificial tears," Hikaru said, looking down his nose at me, having given up on getting them back.

"That's what they're calling it now?" I question him.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears," Kaoru stated matter-of-factly.

"Two things, one, yes, yes, they can. And two, I would hardly classify you two hooligans as men," I shoot at them.

"Owch," they deadpan in unison.

"That's so cheating," Haruhi confirmed, walking up to us.

"No, that's show business," Hikaru fired back defiantly. "Here, Haruhi these are for you," he added, giving her a sweet shaped like a pumpkin.

"Hey, Aya, you want one too?" Kaoru questions, giving me one anyway.

"Uh, thanks you guys," we thank at the same time.

"No problem," they respond.

**Guess what? I lied. Exhibit E:**

"I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi," a fangirl asked.

"Well to be honest with you, I don't. But, you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offer for my mother," Haruhi says with a genuine smile.

And Tamaki shows up to ruin the moment completely. "How admirable of you! Such devotion to your mother's memory. Please, Haruhi, take as many as you like," Tamaki exclaims, piling them up in her arms, and, you guessed it, tearing up.

_Somewhere, Kyoya is glaring and choking Tamaki like Darth Vader._

"Let me guess," I started, allowing Haruhi to finish my comment.

"The tears are fake."

Tamaki looked like we'd slapped him in the face. "How could you? My tears are always genuine! Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host. Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

Knowing the words were directed to Haruhi, I remained silent. "You wish," came Haruhi's disbelieving response.

I zoned out for a bit, deciding that this really was getting exceptionally boring. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the girl standing behind the door. She had reddish brown hair, and large brown eyes. She was wearing the yellow stay-puff marshmallow man costume that was the school uniform. She looked so shy and sweet.

Boy, was I mistaken.

"I welcome you to the Ouran host club," I heard Tamaki tell her, holding a rose in front of her face.

For a second, it almost looked like she was scared, but then, "NO! Don't touch me you phony!" she shrieked, slapping him in the face and sending him flying backwards.

"What do you mean I'm a phony?!" Tamaki was now apparently a wounded puppy.

"Just what I said," the girl's squeaky voice replied. "You're a phony, I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist!" Yes. "You're incompetent!" Yes. "You're a commoner!" Well, no, not technically... "You're disgusting." Yeah, pretty much.

With each insult, an arrow bearing the words struck the blonde, causing him to fall to the floor. Very slowly.

The room was silent for a moment before both the twins and I started laughing so hard it hurt.

"He's created a new technique," Hikaru observed.

"One-man slow motion," Kaoru explained.

I was laughing too hard to add my own quirk.

Kyoya sighed, adjusting his glasses. "I don't suppose you are..."

He was interrupted as the girl's eyes turned to hearts and she squealed. "It's you, Kyoya! Oh, how I longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming," she sighed.

"Your fiancé?" Hikaru questioned, looking at the raven-haired boy with a sudden interest. 

"Kyoya senpai?"Kaoru pressed.

"Of course. My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran academy's 1st-year class A tomorrow," the girl said excitedly.

_This is what I get for saying that this was getting too boring, isn't it?_

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru inquired, looking down at the sad form of Tamaki in the corner.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," I answered, cutting off whatever Kaoru was going to say.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" Kyoya asked, his voice oozing annoyance.

"Aren't you?" I say in mock confusion.

He directs his cold gaze at me and whispers, "Warden."

I instantly shut my mouth, ticked off that he could control me like this.

Back to Renge. "Oh, it's a story of love at first sight! I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking! And how sweet it was when you rescued that injured kitten!" she gushed.

"Tell me she's kidding," I begged.

"Could it be you have the wrong person?" Kyoya asked simply.

"No way!" Renge objected. I could recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentlemen who's kind to everyone," No, "and doesn't ask for anything in return." HELL no. "He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely." I doubt it, he always has a companion- evil. "He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial! You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!"

"Uki..." Haruhi.

"...doki..." Honey.

"Memorial," I finish with a sigh. "Renge, I can't believe you play with Miyabi, he's the most cliche sim!"

I think I punched Renge in the stomach with my words.

"Otaku!" Tamaki yelled.

"Otaku!" Hikaru repeated.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru screamed.

"You guys are hopeless," I tell them, shaking my head.

"I get it now, you're in love with the character. You're projecting the love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged," Kyoya sorts out the situation. Then, to my surprise, turns to me. "Tell me, does this character look like me?"

"How would I know?" I shoot at him, crossing my arms.

"You did just tell Renge that this sim was cliche, I'm assuming you play."

I went instantly red. "Well, I wouldn't say... more like just skimmed... I don't really..." I stammered. His gaze hardened and I groaned. "Fine, yeah I play. And yes, the character looks a lot like you, now that I think about it."

"So, she made it up?" Tamaki pouted from his spot in the corner. "You're not really her fiancé right?"

"Well no, I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman," Kyoya explains to him cooly.

"Oh, but maybe you met once upon a dream," I couldn't help but add.

Ignoring Kyoya's statement, and mine, Renge said, "According to my research, I understand that you are in charge of managing the club. Is that true Miya- I mean Kyoya?"

"That's right!" Honey answered. "Kyo-chan is our director!"

"You're the club's director? That's perfect! Oh wow, I always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business." Renge's eyes suddenly became hearts again.

"We don't advertise," I reply slowly, a little confused.

"We're just a host club," the twins said.

"I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this club!" Renge told us excitedly, then went into her own little world, probably planning all the things she was going to do.

"Um, Kyoya?" Tamaki started nervously.

"Miss Hoshokuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So, please be polite and try not to offend her, all right," Kyoya demanded, sending his last words at the twins and I.

I plaster on a fake smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I say, feigning innocence.

"Well boys, and erm lady," she added as she looked to me, "I can't wait to work with you."

_Likewise, _I thought, smirking.

XxXxX

Seems how my sisters had been kicked out of the host club, and had no other after school activities to attend, my mom apparently thought that there was no reason to send the limo to pick me up, so I was forced to walk home from school. Which I actually didn't mind all that much, seems how I get an extra hour away from my family.

Listening to music, I walked down the street, taking a few turns here and there, until I finally was standing outside my house, looking up at the extravagant metal gate that stood out front with disgust before taking out my key and unlocking it. Instead of going into the house, I took a detour through the garden, pausing and sitting on a bench to finish the song I was listening to. I then promptly stayed where I was to finish the next song that came on, and then the song after.

When I looked at my phone again, I was a little surprised I'd passed another hour or two. _Better get inside. Not that anyone will be worried, but dinner will be served soon. _I stood up from the delicate white bench with a sigh and walked back through the gorgeous garden, and to the door of the mansion.

The second I had thrown back the overly heavy doors, I was being choked in a crushing hug by my little sister.

"Aya-chan!" she screamed out through her sobs.

I hugged her back in confusion. "Hey, hey what's wrong Goldilocks?" I asked her, my voice calm and soothing. My gaze hardened when my mother walked in, putting on a sweet and innocent face. My sister remained crying in my arms so I turned to the Wicked Witch of the West for my information. "What did you do this time?" I accused her.

"Oh, absolutely nothing, Ayako. This was all you," she informed me.

I narrowed my eyes at her in suspicion as Kiyoko's sobs grew louder. "What could I have possibly done?" I shot at her, my voice like cold and full of pure hatred. "I haven't even been home."

"Kiyoko's been absolutely frantic. You were supposed to be home two hours ago. She kept rambling and rambling in gibberish. She was terrified you weren't going to be coming home."

My eyes widen as I look down at the waling form of my little sister. I lifted her head a little bit and looked down into her ocean blue eyes. "Hey, Kiyoko, why would you think I wouldn't come home?" I asked her, my voice back to being soothing.

"Because you and Mommy got into a big fight," she chokes out, tears still pouring down her face.

"Kiyoko?" I start.

"Yeah?" she sniffs.

"Listen to me, ok?" I tell her, and she nods her head. "I will _never _leave you. I promise."

Her eyes overflow with tears once again as she leans forward to embrace me. She sobs out an "ok." I kiss her golden head and hold her close, stroking her head.

XxXxX

"I thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager wouldn't be such a bad thing," Tamaki announces to the club gathered around him.

I was in the corner sitting at a table and playing solitaire, waiting for Tamaki to tell us that we can all go home.

"Why do you say that?" the twins inquired from a little ways away.

"Well it's fairly obvious isn't it?" Tamaki begins.

"No," I tell him. Everyone turns to look at me, surprised I'd finally spoken up, I had been strangely silent today. "Not that there's anything wrong with Renge, anyone that calls Tamaki a phony and is able to send him to his emo corner is ok with me, but I still don't get why you're ok with it," I nod my head to the over dramatic blonde.

"I was getting to that," he says, unphased, as he points to me, flipping his hair at the same time. "Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Aya. So if these two have a girl around, it could make them more lady-like! Renge's girly aura might be able to stimulate our own females' feminine side!"

"Excuse me?" I say, and he backs up a bit at my glare.

"Um, ok, maybe just Haruhi..." he changes his hypothesis.

"Thank you," I say with a fake smile.

"Good grief," Haruhi rolls her eyes.

_And now we have Charlie Brown in the club, too. _

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi become more feminine! This is an important project, men... And Aya. She doesn't have any friends in class except for these shady twins, and Aya. That's not good for her," Tamaki explains.

I stand up from my chair and the twins have to hold me back as I yell foul words at the president. "Like you have room to talk," Hikaru and Kaoru point out in unison, lifting their eyebrows.

"Hey, everyone! I baked you cookies!" Renge told us excitedly as she skipped into the room.

"Oh, isn't she lady-like? I'm so moved by your generosity," Tamaki kisses up to her, reaching into the bag for one of them.

"I didn't bake these for you," Renge shoots at him, pulling away the bag. Tamaki stops in mid-air, and looks like he's about to break. Renge then walks up to Kyoya, her eyes taking on the presence of hearts, and holds out the bag. "I'm sorry, I burnt them a bit. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say, 'Anything you make is going to taste delicious, my dear.' You're always so sweet to me, Kyoya!" she finishes, staring at the glasses clad boy with pure admiration.

"You're delusional," I deadpan and she flashes me a death glare.

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt," Honey observes, then shrugs and looks like he's about to eat three of them whole, until Mori slaps it out of his hand.

"Don't eat that, Mitsukuni. It's bad for you."

Renge turned on them, her hair becoming snakes and chased the two of them around the room. Dodging the three of them, I jogged over to Haruhi. "They're not bad," she tells us, taking a bite of one. "They've got a good flavor to them."

I grab my own cookie from the bag, observing it. I bang it against one of the chairs nect to me. The chair breaks. "Just like I thought. Hard as rock," I tell them. Fortunately, from me, Renge was too busy chasing Honey and Mori to notice what I said. From where I was standing, I could see the twins grow lightbulbs above their heads and matching cheshire cat smirks, so I quickly put my cookie back.

"May I try?" Hikaru leaned down as Haruhi was eating hers and bit off almost the entire cookie.

"Hey, Haruhi, you have some crumbs on your face," Kaoru informs her, then leans in and licks them off. I visibly shuddered.

The two evil devils then turn to me. "You want one?" they ask in perfect unison.

"No thanks," I reply.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY JUST DID! HE TOOK A BITE-" Tamaki yells to Kyoya, who remained looking bored and scribbled something down in his notebook.

"You know, you could've just told me and I would've wiped it off," Haruhi tells Kaoru who smiles widely. "And if you wanted to try one, there are plenty left in the bag," she adds to Hikaru who has the same sheepish grin.

"That's not the way you're supposed to react, Haruhi! You have to stay strong and refect them, then casually brush them to the side! So you understand?!" Tamaki screams at her desperately.

"You're sexually harassing me, senpai," Haruhi said bluntly.

"Sexual harassment?! If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! Someone, _call the police!_"

"Cut it out, Boss. We're sorry," the twins say.

"You don't look very sorry," I call to them from where I stand a good distance away.

"Lukewarm."

"Huh?" we all turn to the source of the voice. Of course, it would be Renge.

"Lukewarm?" Tamaki asks, finally calm from his rant.

"Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, of course, all of your characters are lukewarm! Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand?" Renge lectures us. We all stand there in confusion, so she goes on. "Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?" she asks us, her eyes aflame.

From where I stand, I whisper, "My precious..." in a Gollum voice, just loud enough for them to hear.

Renge chooses to ignore me. "As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds! Let's start with you!" she says, pointing to a very scared looking Honey. "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different than a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug! And Mori-senpai," she points to an indifferent as always Mori, "you're his childhood friend, the flunky. The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world," she points to an annoyed pair of twins. "Haruhi, you're an honors student who's constantly being bullied," Haruhi looks confused as to what is happening, but she doesn't question it. "Tamaki, you are the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world!" Tamaki looks like he'd been punched in the stomach. "And Aya-"

"Wait what?" I ask, suddenly not laughing.

"You will be-" she continues, but I cut her off again.

"I'm not a host!" I protest. "Why are you brining me into this?!"

"You might as well be a host," she scoffs. "Anyways, you're the opposite of them. You don't need a dark side, you need a light side. If all you're here for is sarcastic remarks and complaints then you might as well not be here! You will be the misunderstood weird kid that hates everything, but is actually really sweet at heart!" she finishes.

I sweatdrop. "Why me?"

"And Kyoya, you're perfect the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?" Renge swoons.

"Thank you, I'm honored," he nods to her.

"Only because you weren't given a character!" I shout at him, an annoyed tick mark bulging on my forehead. "Can I go home now?" I plead, turning to Kyoya. He shakes his head, only causing me to become even more annoyed. He's doing it on purpose now...

"The lonely prince. It's true. The title is perfect for me," Tamaki exclaims.

"Yeah right. Couldn't be farther from the truth," Haruhi tells him.

"Come on, Kyoya senpai," Hikaru begs.

"You've gotta do something," Kaoru finishes for his brother.

"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it," he says, his classic evil smirk lighting up his features.

We all turn to where Tamaki was standing, leaning against a picture dramatically and covering his face with his hand. "How does this look Renge? Do you think these poses work for the lonely prince?"

"Oh wow, you're pretty good at that. But you know it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain..." she criticizes.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out. I bet it will be interesting," Kyoya said.

"It always is," I add sarcastically, walking away to go finish my game of solitaire.

XxXxX

The crowd went wild as Hikaru scored, the ball falling through the net and dropping to the floor, sending an echo around the room. A look of triumph crossed the older twin's face as he saw the ball make its journey. He put his hands in the air, cheering out a loud, "Yeah!" as he celebrated.

When he turned around to high-five his twin, he found the figure of Kaoru lying on the hard gym floor, and his happy face fell to a sudden fear.

"Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary, immediately!" the referee called out the orders, the people around him taking to the orders instantly.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru sounded confused for a moment, as if in denial of his brother's injury. "Kaoru, Kaoru!" he yelled, running to his brother's side, his eyes wide with fear.

"You have to get back in the game, Hikaru! We need you!" the ref tried to encourage.

"Shut up!" Hikaru shouted, throwing his arm out to ward him off.

"Hikaru, listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do, you can't share my pain. You aren't the one who got hurt. Now, go," Kaoru demanded his brother as forcefully as he could.

Hikaru had tears in his eyes, his hand caressing his brother's face. "I can't! It hurts, it hurts, Kaoru!"

The gym faded away, a rainy courtyard taking its place. The voice of Renge appeared in voiceover, "You're pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living."

Tamaki walked up to them, his face dark and gloomy. "I'm sorry, but I'm envious. The way the two of you support each other like that," he flipped his hair, droplets of water cascading off the strands.

"But Suoh senpai," Hikaru objected, giving him a confused look.

"How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol," Kaoru pointed out, his expression matching his brother's.

"An idol, right. I hate that people all worship me for something so superficial as my appearance, I think it would be better for me to be alone," he explained to the two, giving them a sad smile.

Renge appeared once again, "One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other, wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young people made of?"

The scene changed once again to show me walking in the hallway. I had my music in and I glared at everyone I saw. Snickers followed me up the corridor and out the door. I sighed, making sure it was heard by no one, and took the street that would lead me home, pulling my hood up to shield my face from the downpour.

I passed an alley, and, upon looking down it, saw a family of four freezing to death. My eyes softened and I turned down, walking up to them. They shied away at first, but I squatted down, removing my hoody and my jeans jacket, and reached into my backpack for the extra coat and PE clothes it held. I handed the items to the people and they took them gratefully. Finally I gave them the remainder of my lunch, which wasn't enough in my opinion, my snack, and thirty dollars.

"Sorry, it's all I have," I whisper.

The woman smiles at me and her three children look up to me, slightly afraid. The youngest stood up and hugged me around the waist. I was confused at first, my eyes growing large in surprise, but I chuckled and hugged him back.

I took off out of the alley, giving them one last friendly wave, then turning the corner that would lead to my house. As I entered, the three people that awaited me gave me hard stares.

"What is it this time?" I spit at them.

"You're failing algebra! Why are you such a disappointment?!" the insults were shouted at me as I walked back out the door, my earbud finding its way back to the small crevice of my ear it called home.

A single raindrop fell onto my cheek, sinking down it like a tear that I refused to shed.

The scene changed one last time. It turned to a forest-like area and showed an out of breath Haruhi running, her face being pelted by the water that so relentlessly beat down onto the earth. She reached a tree and seemed to give up, turning around and sliding to the ground.

The forms of Honey and Mori walk up, Honey beating one of his hands into his other, a dark aura surrounding him. "You can't run away forever. I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me."

"Don't do it, Mitsukuni. You should of realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself," Mori advised, his face unchanging.

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again?" Dark Honey growls.

The voice of Renge appears one last time. "Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?"

Dark Honey looks up at Haruhi, closing in on her ever so slowly. "You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." He steps forward again, and Haruhi flinches. Suddenly, Dark Honey melts away, leaving the Honey we know and love, his eyes growing wet. "I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! I can't do this anymore!" he wails, jumping into Haruhi's arms.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Renge yells, and the rain fades away and we see the host club at Ouran, on a movie-like set. "What's wrong with you? You got to stick to the script!" she chastises Honey, only causing him to cry even more.

"But I can't!" Honey sniffles.

"Stop rolling, cameraman!" Renge demands.

"Yes, boss."

"How'd we get from changing our characters to shooting a movie about it?"

_See, Hikaru asks all the right questions, _I think, twisting my hair so that the water was forced out of it.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi adds.

"Apparently, Renge flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie, Millennial Snow. It was the number one grossing box-office hit in America last year," Kyoya answeres.

"That still doesn't tell us why we went from a simple character change to shooting a movie," I point out.

"Damn these rich people," Haruhi curses.

"And another thing. How come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah," Kaoru backs up his brother.

"What does that mean?" she questions, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

This is where I step in. "You don't want to know," I tell her, then turn to the twins. "You shouldn't have told me," I say strictly, then move my gaze back to Haruhi. "Now I'm telling you, you don't want to know."

"Haruhi! How was I? Did you like my performance?" Tamaki appears, eagerly questioning her. He has a towel over his head, drying his blonde hair.

"It was pretty awesome," Haruhi says. The twins and I snicker. She glares at us, and I look away, pretending to whistle. "I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that. You were really believable."

"I've discovered a new and darker side to myself. I'm starting to think it may be a good idea to explore it."

"Noooooo!" I yell, earning another harsh look from Haruhi.

"Are you sure about that? Because I think you're fine the way you are," Haruhi tells Tamaki, giving him a small smile.

"You do?" Tamaki asks, his eyes lighting up as he chews on his towel. "Well if you say so, Haruhi."

"Yeah, right, she's only saying that because you'll be even more annoying if you 'get in touch with your darker side'," I inform him.

"Hey, Haruhi, you're on!" Renge shouts from the other side of the set, and Haruhi runs off to the voice, leaving me with the twins and Tamaki.

I smirk at the blonde then go to sit with the twins on the steps that they had planted themselves, whispering in their ears. They then grow matching smirks, and whisper something back to me, and we all laugh, then look at Tamaki.

"What?! What are you saying?! It's those two shady twins! I know it! They have corrupted you!" Tamaki screams, his arms flailing.

I plaster on a fake smile. "Relax Tamaki, I'll tell you what the twins told me." I stood up and walked over to where he was still standing, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. I stood on my toes, and he bent his knees to be able to hear. I leaned, my hand covering my mouth, my lips right by my ear and-

WSHHH!

I blew as hard as I could into his ear and ran back to where Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting, laughing their butts off. Tamaki had screamed and was now covering his ear, rubbing it with the towel.

"Ahahaha! The look on his face!"

"Priceless!"

"Great idea, Aya!"

"I know, right!"

"You guys are horrible!" Tamaki shouted at us, stomping away.

"Oh, no. that hurt my feelings _so _much. I'm wounded," I say, fake coughing and pretending as if there were something in my chest.

Hikaru wipes his eyes. "Did you hear him?"

"Yeah," I say, clutching my stomach. "He screams like a girl!"

"And earlier!" Kaoru laughs.

"'I'm getting in touch with my darker side'," I mimic the voice of the boss.

"'I've found a whole new side of myself!'" Kaoru adds.

"You sound exactly like him!" I say. _Wait. _I stop laughing and look at them. We were laughing like... like friends.

"What's wrong?" they ask me, tilting their heads to the exact same degree.

"Nothing," I smile at them.

CRASH!

"Uh, did you two hear that ominous crash, too?" I inquire as the sound erupted from the other side of the set.

They nod their heads. "What do you think it was?"

"I don't know," I say mysteriously, then pause. "Let's go check it out!" I run off, not waiting to see if they were behind me.

When I arrived, I saw Haruhi on the ground, looking as if she was crying, rubbing her eyes, and Tamaki kneeling next to her. "It's my contact," Haruhi tells the worried blonde. "Must've slipped out."

Tamaki laughs in relief. "I see how it is. You're able to cry without the use of contacts, you're a full-fledged host now."

_Not that she'd want to be..._

"You two can come out now," I scold the twins who were hiding behind the building. They gave a nervous chuckle and inched out from behind the wall, chuckling nervously.

Another CRASH makes us jump. Kyoya has just smashed the lense to the camera. "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

_Owch, that's gotta hurt. _

"A pest?! But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry. You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya. Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!" Renge cries.

I step forward, clearing my throat. "Renge, Kyoya is _not _Miyabi. He's not a video game character at all. To be honest, I don't think the words 'kind' and 'affectionate' are even in his active vocabulary. You've been living in a fantasy world, and that's not who Kyoya is."

"Does it matter?" Haruhi lectures her. "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than who you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little. It's a lot more fun that way."

XxXxX

The video ended up selling anyways. Kyoya just edited out the part where Tamaki supposedly attacked a couple of thugs that were intimidated by Renge. Also, apparently, Renge likes Haruhi now, after she saved her from crashing props. So, I guess everything ended well in the end, I just can't _wait _to see what happens next. Just let me take a nap first.

**Yay! Chapter 4! I've been really excited to write the next chapter, and also Jungle Pool SOS, more so. I have two others I have to write before I get to that -_- thanks for reading! Byyye~**


	5. The Twins Fight

**Yay! The Twins Fight! Probably my favorite episode, after the Halloween one... stupid pumpkins... **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Still don't own Ouran (my friends on the other side won't pick up their phones).**

Chapter 5

"Let's all play the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" the twins cheered in unison. They put on matching hats to hide their fringe and switched places a couple of times until they were mixed up well enough, confusing all the girls. "So, can you tell? Which one of us is Hikaru?" they asked.

"It's hard to say," one of the girls commented, looking between the two identical twins.

"You're identical," another of the girls pointed out.

_No dur, _I thought. I was stationed on a couch, eating a cake, looking at a magazine and earning several glares from Kyoya, that I ignored. It was just one of those days, I guess. They should be happy that I showed up in the first place.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded," Hikaru and Kaoru informed their customers, smirking wickedly.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of," Haruhi huffed.

"What? You have a problem with it, Haruhi?" the twins inquired.

"Not really. I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular," Haruhi told them bluntly.

"I'm disappointed," Hikaru said, shaking his head.

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club," Kaoru added, giving her a disapproving look.

"Listen up. Having a couple good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points," Hikaru explained. "It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy."

"And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" Hikaru questioned one of his customers, holding her chin in one hand.

She blushed dark red and stuttered, "Well, um, yeah you're right! I can't take it!" she screamed and everyone around her followed suit.

"Even ask Aya, she should know," the twins grinned, turning to me.

"Hey! Why are you brining me into this?!"

"You're an otaku, right?" Hikaru shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I don't have anything else to do, so, um, I kind of starting watching shows and movies, and reading anime and manga, nothing all that weird," I explaining, sweating a bit.

"So, you agree about the whole twins thing?"

"Well, to be honest, no, not really. You see, to me when you have twins, they aren't there to be overlooked as the same person or 'two loves'. They're there to show individuality, and also for comic relief, on occasion. But, of course, this club is full of ditzy girls, so yeah, I suppose I can see the importance of having twins," I say, reflecting on everything I'd seen.

"See, she agrees with us!" the twins exclaim, directing their attention back to Haruhi.

"You guys, that's not what she said," Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so on one condition, that you take it seriously!" Tamaki yelled as he burst into the room. His face was red with fury (red was not a good color on him, in my opinion) and he carried a laptop.

"We take our job very seriously Boss," Hikaru said, waving him off.

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Well, we _did _work on it until dawn," Kaoru announced.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?!" Tamaki shouted, turning around the laptop so we could see what the screen was showing. There was a picture of Haruhi, shirtless. Except she had the body of a male. So _she _looked like a _he. _And she looked good...

I cracked up the second my eyes landed on the picture, and had to step back a bit as Tamaki glared at me.

"Wow, you look great Haru-chan!" Honey complimented.

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?!" Tamaki demanded, then proceeded to zone out.

"I don't even want to know what he's thinking right now," I say as he freaked out for no reason.

He jumped out of it with a scream, then grabbed the twins by the shoulders. "You bribed her didn't you?!"

"You're imagining things," they tell him.

"You're as delusional as Renge!" I call. I looked around, as if expecting her to show up out of nowhere. _Heh, like she could do that... Actually, I wouldn't put it past her..._

"It's obvious that the photo has been altered," Hikaru explains, wriggling out of the blonde's grip.

"It was photoshopped?" Tamaki stammered with a confused look. I almost thought he was going to say 'does not compute'.

"We've got some major photoshopping talent," Hikaru bragged.

"You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame? But if you're going to do it anyway, can you photoshop her into this idol photo book? Please?" he begged them, flipping through the same magazine I was reading earlier.

"While you're at it, maybe you can photoshop Tamaki a brain!" I snark, laughing at my own joke.

"Don't be stupid boss, why don't you just..."

"...ask her if she'd wear an outfit like one of those," Kaoru finished suggesting for his brother.

"I never thought of asking her," Tamaki contemplated, then pulled out a frilly dress that honestly looked like a hideous night gown. "What do you think about this, my dear?"

Haruhi gained a disgusted look as Honey asked, "What are you doing with that dress?"

Mori walked up and put his hand over the small child's- I mean _teenager's_- eyes. "Don't look Mitsukuni."

I could hear the girls fangirling over the shirtless picture of 'Haruhi'.

"He's so cute!"

"I do agree with Tamaki though, I wonder what he looks like if he dressed like a girl..."

"He'd probably still look great!"

Haruhi was peeved. "Cut it out, guys. No more taking weird pictures of me. You got that? Just what do you take me for?!"

The twins smirked, and interlaced their arms. "Isn't that obvious? You're our toy. And don't laugh, Aya, you're our toy too."

I paused mid-chuckle, still taking in a deep breath. "Wait, what?!"

XxXxX

"Aaaaas we were saying, in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life..."

"...one must find yourself stimulating toys."

"I AM NOT YOUR TOY!" Haruhi and I screeched in unison. "Ok?"

"You want a toy...?" that was an evil laugh. _Never a good sign. _The four of us turned to wear the ominous sound had radiated from, the source being a door. It was open a crack and was leaking darkness into the otherwise bright room. He wore a black cloak and his hair was, I kid you not, green. His skin was unnaturally pale, giving off the aura of a person who doesn't get much sun. Or he's a vampire. "Toys... toys... toys... If you like toys, then you should come visit my black magic club. We've opened a marketplace that boasts items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock. If you go visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You could have Belzenef as your free gift." He held up a wooden doll that looked like a figurine of a cat. A very angry cat.

_What is he? A black magic dude, or a sales person?_

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi whispered to the three of us through the side of her mouth.

"I think the more important question here is, has that door always been there?" I inquired, squinting my eyes at the thing.

"Nekozawa senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly-lit places," Kyoya informed us.

"How long have you been standing there?" I glare at him suspiciously.

"I'm always here."

"Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi! If you do, you'll end up being cursed!" Tamaki warned Haruhi, a look of pure fear in his lavender eyes.

"Um..." I think Haruhi was at an utter loss for words.

"It happened during final exams last year. It's terrifying to just to talk about it," Tamaki shuddered. "On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Belzenef! Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was in some strange lettering! I looked at the others around me for help and I realized I knew none of them! I was all alone in a different dimension!"

Kyoya sighed. "That only happened because you were so scared you walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam."

"No! It was a curse, I tell you! I know because three days later, I woke up and my legs were heavy as lead! How do you explain that?"

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon," Kyoya told him.

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Belzenef, the curse doll! All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune," Nekozawa replied.

"That's creepy..." I observe. "I'll buy twenty," I murmur darkly under my breath.

"Supposedly, he hates bright lights. Wonder what he'll think of THIS!" Just as Kaoru was done with his statement, they pulled out flashlights and shone them at the cloaked boy, who writhed around in the beam for a second before fleeing out of the door and screaming "MURDERERS!"

"How on earth could you do something like that?! Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic!" Tamaki freaked.

The twins sighed in perfect unison and fell back onto the couch. "I am so bored," Hikaru stated.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru whined.

"My dignity as the club's leader is being ignored!" Tamaki gasped.

"What dignity?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Hey, Haruhi, Aya, we have a favor to ask," the twins say, also completely ignoring Tamaki.

"No." I answer bluntly as Haruhi says, "What is it?"

"We were going to ask if, the next day we get off..." Hikaru began.

"...we can come to one of your houses to hang out?" Kaoru finished.

"Noooo," I answer again as Haruhi asks, "Why would you want to do that?"

"We're curious," they shrug. "We want to see where you guys live."

"Hell no," I repeat for the third time, and this time Haruhi agrees with me.

"Aw, pleeeeaaaase?" they beg.

"No way, you guys are going to make fun of me," Haruhi tells them.

"Yeah, and if you guys came over to my house there's no telling what my family would do or say. Besides, I wouldn't let you come over anyway," I say sternly.

"No matter how much we beg you?"

"No!" we retort in unison.

And then Tamaki just _had _to show up. "I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi and Aya's families," he said, flourishing his arms.

"No way in hell senpai."

"Hell no, Tamaki."

"How about we settle this with a game? If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming to your houses later tonight." Before we could object, they switched put on hats and switched themselves up. "Ok, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This one's Kaoru," I say with a bored expression, pointing to the one on the right.

"And this one's Hikaru," Haruhi says, pointing to the other twin.

"Uh, oh! You got it wrong!" they chime.

"No, I know we're right," Haruhi stated.

"Yeah! You guys are full of shi-"

Haruhi interrupts me before I can finish my sentence. "You two may look alike, but you're very different."

"No kidding, " I roll my eyes for good measure.

"How did you guys do that?" one of there customers says, their mouths wide open in shock and admiration. "Whenever they wear those hats to cover which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."

"Yeah, how can you tell them apart?"

"Hmm how do we put it?" Haruhi asks me. "It's hard to explain."

I shrug again. "I don't about you, but it sort of comes naturally to me. I guess, Kaoru just seems more easygoing whereas Hikaru seems a little more... closed off."

Haruhi nods. "Yeah. Hikaru's speech and actions make him come off more mischievous than Kaoru also."

"Yes, that too."

Kaoru tries to hide his laugh in a cough, but it's a totally fail. When he realizes he can't cover it, he starts to full out laugh. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh," he says, still attempting to stop the furious giggles.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny," Hikaru objects, crossing his arms. "I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers."

Kaoru is suddenly not laughing, a mean aura surrounding him and his twin. "Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

"I may be the one to suggest them, but you're the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?" Hikaru shoots back.

_Fangirls' heads everywhere just blew up._

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?" Kaoru accuses. Hikaru looks at a loss for words, his head whipping from side to side to see the people around him, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Watch it, Hikaru. If you keep your mouth open like that, you might catch flies," I snicker.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! Man, you're such a freaking idiot," Hikaru protests with a sudden regain of confidence.

"Yeah, there are some things that should never be said!" Tamaki whined.

"Why would I fall for her? She looks like a tanuki. And why are you getting at me? You're the one who's always fawning after Aya!" Hikaru yelled.

"Wait what?! Don't bring me into this!"

The room begins to shake as Renge appears on a platform that is literally rising out of the floor. "Awesome, this is just perfect!" she cackles as she spins to a stop. "Our beloved Haruhi and Ayako in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant, five-sided romantic relationship! And to make it even more exciting, two of their admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, butt out, otaku!" the twins insult together, then glare at each other for saying the same thing.

"You guys are meanies! You shouldn't say something like that to your manager!" Renge cried, kneeling down and pouting into her hands.

"But, Renge, I thought you had feelings for Haruhi as well..." Tamaki inquired as politely as possible.

"Oh, I do," she replied nonchalantly. "But I have no problem with him having a homosexual relationship on the side."

"Uh, Renge, weren't you going to go back to France?" I ask her, praying she's say that her flight was delayed or something.

"Well, I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for that just yet."

"Cut it out already! You're the one who's always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying!" we were all distracted by Hikaru shouting at his brother, and our attention was drawn back to their spat.

"I only do that cause you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, idiot!" Kaoru shot back.

"Who are you calling idiot?! You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign languages class, you big dummy!"

"The way you grind your teeth is deafening!"

"At least I don't toss and turn so much I fall out of the bed!"

"Sex pixie!" Hikaru screamed.

"Sicko!" Kaoru shrieked back.

"Your mama wears too much makeup!" they screeched at each other at the same time. "That's it. We're over!"

They turned their backs on each other and the room went quiet. A couple minutes later, there's a knock on the door and everyone turns their head to see who's about to enter.

"Uh," I clear my throat. "Is this a bad time to mention I bought a pizza?"

XxXxX

Kyoya released the rest of the girls early, telling them we'd be back tomorrow at our usual time. If the twins kept up the way they were, I highly doubted we would be. The club tried desperately to get one of the twins to talk to the other, but were left with no other choice but to just go home. The twins made a point of calling separate limos. Haruhi left immediately, muttering under her breath, followed by Tamaki. Kyoya nodded to us, then exited the club room soon after. Honey gave the twins a sad look then climbed onto Mori, and he walked out in long strides. But I stayed.

Once the door shut after Mori, I rounded on the twins. "What's your guys' deal! You can't love each other one second then go and hate each other the next! You don't even realize how lucky you are to have a loving sibling, someone to rely on! This is so stupid, make up! Right now!" I lectured them. I was yelling so loudly that sweat was rolling down the side of my face, and I had to take a deep breath at the end of my speech.

"Aya, calm down," Hikaru said, gesturing with his hands for me to lower my voice, and my temper.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! Not until you realize how _stupid _the two of you are being! I mean how can you... You guys are just... Ugh... this is so-"

"Aya, we aren't actually fighting!" Kaoru interjected my frantic rambling.

I stopped mid-pace. "What?"

They laughed. "We aren't fighting," Kaoru repeated.

"Then why are you guys all 'I hate you!' and 'It's over!'?" I asked, utterly confused.

"We're bored."

"That's the dumbest motive ever, and yet the most reasonable," I observed.

"We're only telling you because we need your help..."

"My help?" I narrow my eyes at them.

"Yes," they confirm.

I smirk. "I'm in. What do you want me to do?"

XxXxX

"Uh, Nekozawa senpai?" I ask, trying to not make my voice shake to show how intimidated I was. Even with the twins' directions and the map for the school it took me forever to find the black magic club, but once I had found it, it was obvious that it was the lair of Nekozawa. The door loomed higher than that of the host club's and was completely black, and completely plain. When I had knocked on the door, it swung open without anybody behind it. I peeked in, making sure I was well out of the boundary, to see that the room was mostly dark, the only light coming from a select few candles that dotted the border of the wall. The room had a rug, which was black, and the walls were gray. To be honest, I was a little afraid to enter...

I squinted through the darkness, searching for the form of Nekozawa. "Nekozawa senpai?" I repeated, taking a step in.

"Yes?" the deep voice appeared very close to my ear and I let out a scream, jumping at least two feet into the air.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded, my hand over my heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Heart attack, you say? I have some remedies for that..." he said, looking hopeful.

"You don't get much visitors, do you?" I inquired, and he answered with a shake of his head. "Are you the only member of the black magic club?"

"No! There are others..."

I almost asked if they were all human, but I decided I didn't want to know the answer. "Uhm, so do you have any of those Bale-za-whatevers left? The creepy cat dolls?" I question him.

He laughs, sending chills down my spine. "Balzenef? I have plenty. How many do you want?"

"Uh, just one-actually, give me two..." I say, changing my mind at the last second. I don't know what I was thinking, I guess it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing, but I wanted one.

He slinks away into the darkness somewhere, leaving me awkwardly standing there, attempting to see what he was doing. _How does he see in this?! _

A few seconds later Nekozawa reappears, holding two of the demonic looking dolls. I pay him quickly and rush out of the ominous room as fast as humanly possible, Nekozawa calling "Come again!" from behind me. _Not likely!_

In my haste, I almost ran straight into the twins, skidding to a stop at the last second. "Oi! Watch it, doppelgangers!" I yelled at them.

"Whatever, did you get it?" they asked eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, here," I shoved the doll into Hikaru's chest and he grabbed it before it fell to the floor. "I still don't see why you two couldn't go in there," I growled at them.

They threw their hands up in defense and laughed nervously. "If someone saw one of us going to the black magic club, Kyoya would kill us!" Hikaru explained quickly.

"Yeah, well, I think it's because you two are a load of cowards. You have any idea how creepy it was in there?! You two owe me _big time_."

"Hey, what's that?" Kaoru narrowed his eyes at me, and tried to make a grab for the bag that still had an object in it.

"None of your business, ginger!" I glared at him, pulling it out of my reach.

"What'd you get? A radioactive tulip?" Hikaru says, circling me to throw me off guard.

"A radioactive _what_? That doesn't even make sense!" I scold the other twin. "Leave me alone," I yell, as Hikaru makes yet another lunge for the bag.

"Not until you tell us what's in it!" they chime together.

"Fine, if you will stop doing that creepy circling thing I'll tell you," I sighed, feigning defeat. "When you move around me like that I feel like cornered prey... it's highly unnerving."

"We know!"

"Ok, it's..." I begin, slowly opening the bag. They lean in a little, their eyes wide with curiosity. "Sike!" I shout, closing the bag and sprinting away before they could react.

XxXxX

The second I got home, I ran up to my room, threw open the door, then slammed it shut, latching it behind me. I took out the Balzenef doll and stared at it for almost ten minutes, wondering what I should do with it. I shook my head, thinking I was crazy for even buying it, and tossed it back in the bag and slid it under the bed without a second thought.

XxXxX

"So, you know the plan?" Hikaru and Kaoru whispered urgently outside of the door to our first class.

I rolled my eyes, still trying to conceal my laughter at their getup. Hikaru had dyed his hair pink, and Kaoru blue. "Yeah, I know. Just go," I shoved him so that he went through the door, and awaited my entrance.

"Hey, Haruhi. Good morning." Hikaru greeted.

"Hikaru, what in the world happened to your hair? Why is it pink?" Haruhi questioned. Is it just me, or does she not sound as surprised as she should be?

"Because pink suits me. Don't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life," he replied.

"Ok, I'm going in. See you on the other side, Aya," Kaoru said as he, too, entered the room. _Did he have to make it sound like he was going to battle? _"Good morning, Haruhi."

"Sooo... Kaoru's the blue twin?"

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night. But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink. It was so garish and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming," Kaoru bragged, and I heard the crash of the first chair, then the second, then I walked in.

"Hey, Haruhi," I said casually, then pretended to lay eyes on the twins for the first time. "What the...?! Why did you guys...? Um, don't you think this is a little bit of an overreaction?"

"No, I don't ever want to be taken for Kaoru again," Hikaru scoffed.

"And _I _don't ever want to even _hear _the name 'Hikaru' again," Kaoru added just snobbishly.

"You guys live with each other..." I pointed out awkwardly.

"Yes, but, as far as we're concerned, we're on different planets."

"Okaaaay..."

XxXxX

"I'll have the A lunch. No, give me the B pasta and the D salad! I'll take the F capellini with the barbarie duck! Hold on, make it a foie gras in perigueux sauce! Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone!" the twins yelled at each other in the middle of the lunch room.

"Guys, you're scaring people, come on," I said, laying a hand on each of their shoulders and shoving them in different directions once they got their food. "Don't want to embarrass yourselves."

Then the rest of the host club walked through the door, roses, happiness, and sparkles surrounding them. "I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I can't believe you guys are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club."

"Don't worry, Tamaki, it's just a phase," Kyoya assured him.

"IT'S NOT A PHASE!" the twins screamed at them from separate sides of the room.

"Shut UP!" I shout at them.

Honey gathered Hikaru and Kaoru from their opposite sides of the room and brought them to the club, ignoring the fact that I had separated them on purpose, but ok. "We've had enough of this," he told them sternly. "You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan, Kaoru-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, k?" Honey brought a vanilla cake with a strawberry on top out of who-knows-where (maybe he just keeps them in his pocket?) And held it out in front of them. "But I want a piece, too. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. There's no way to split the strawberry on top, though," Honey continued, staring down at the cake as if it was life's greatest mystery. Then twins grew annoyed tick marks. "Maybe I should just take it... After all, strawberry is my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?"

Mori walked up to the three and lifted Honey up. "You're just making it worse," he told him, then walked away with the small third-year in his arms.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki fangirled upon seeing the girl. "How do I expect to run into you in the dining hall?"

"I was worried about those two," she explained, nodding her head to the still-annoyed twins. "So, I followed them here without even thinking, I always bring a box lunch and I was just gonna eat it in my classroom."

"A boxed lunch?" Cue Tamaki going into one of his illusions. A couple seconds later, Tamaki burst out, "I don't care if my box lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape! _I will eat it!_"

"Um, ok..." I say, taking a few steps back from Haruhi.

"Haruhi, want to sit with me?" Hikaru asked, already sitting down at the closest table.

"Uh, ok," she accepted, taking her seat next to him.

"Hey, Aya, want to sit with me?" Kaoru invited and I sighed.

"Where else would I sit?" I said sarcastically, then took my own seat across from Haruhi and Kaoru sat beside me, after pulling out my chair. I'm pretty sure I also saw him stick his tongue out at his brother, but I could be imagining it.

"So what'd you bring for lunch?" Hikaru peered over Haruhi's shoulder to look at the bento she'd packed.

"Yesterday's leftovers and a rolled omelet," she shrugged.

"You wanna switch with me? I had to order something different than He-Who-Won't-Be-Named, so I ended up with stuff I don't like."

"Whatever," Haruhi answered sliding over her box lunch and getting the tray of food from Hikaru in return. She looked down at the school food for a second, eyes wide, not sure of what to eat first. She finally chose a piece of meat and brought it to her lips. Her eyes lit up the second the succulent food touched her tongue and she murmured, "This is really magnificent. I've never tried anything like this before," through her mouthful.

"Wait until you try the soup," I warn her.

"Hey, Aya, want a piece of my chicken?" Kaoru offered and gave me the slightest of winks.

I nodded my head and opened my mouth for him to feed it to me. "This is good, thanks Kaoru," I smiled as I chewed.

"Haruhi, can I try your pudding?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure," she replied, allowing him to grab a bite.

Kaoru smirked, "Hikaru, want to try mine?" Before his brother could respond, he'd thrown his tray into what was supposed to be Hikaru's face. Hikaru grabbed Tamaki's tie, using the blonde's face as a shield.

Both twins stood up from the table in unison, glaring at each other, as Haruhi's and my eyes flickered from one ginger to the other. At the same time, they each pulled their arms back and began to chuck all sorts of items at each other. At one point, Honey was caught in the fray, but was rescued by a heroic Mori.

"On second thought, I think I'll eat in my classroom," Haruhi groaned, escaping the table.

"Right behind ya," I tell her, following her out of the lunch room.

XxXxX

"Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering out brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers. Oh, Haruhi, Aya, I just want you guys to know that there's no reason for you to feel responsible, even though it was your tactless comments that started this whole feud in the first place," Kyoya explained.

"He blames us," we sigh together.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this, it's never happened before," Honey told us, playing with Usa-chan sadly.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never really talked to them. But I remember that they were always together."

Tamaki nodded solemnly. "Yeah, that's true. I mean, I've only known them since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them." Tamaki's tone suddenly brightened. "Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should leave them alone and let them work it out."

"Interesting," I murmur under my breath.

"What?" Kyoya inquires.

"Huh?" I look up. "Oh, um, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

The second I'm out the door, I'm met by the twins. "Are they buying it?"

"Yeah, they're buying it. And Kyoya blames me and Haruhi, thanks for that by the way," I hiss at them.

"What's their plan?" Hikaru questions me.

"Tamaki wants to just leave you guys alone to work it out, and no one else really had any objections, so I think this should be easy for you guys," I inform them. Kaoru gives me a sheepish smile. "Are we ready to go in?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll be in in a bit, I told them I was going to use the restroom, so I have to take a little while longer," I nod for them to proceed.

They grin at each other then put on their angry faces and proceed into the room.

I pace outside of the doors for a good two minutes, aware of the ruckus coming from inside the room.

When I reenter, all I see is the biggest pile of the most random junk ever, I don't even know where half of it came from, and sitting on top of it is Honey.

"Wow, what happened here?" I say, my voice full of awe as I look up the colossal pile.

No one listens to what I had to say, they were all staring at the two furious twins intently. I hear Hikaru yell. "THE TRUTH IS, I HATE YOUR GUTS!"

_Owch, I know this isn't real, and it _still _stings._

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this," Kaoru spits at his brother dramatically, and reaches into the pocket of his blazer. "BALZENEF, the curse doll!"

_Well, actually I bought it, but whatever, whatever..._

"I'm going to complete this curse, Hikaru! I'm going to write your name on his back, and, from this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru pulls out a pen and scribbles something on the back.

"Would you guys knock it off?!" Haruhi shouts, finally cracking, and runs up to the two of them and hits them each harshly on the head. "What do you think you're doing?! You don't bring something like this into a petty fight," she grabs Balzenef from Kaoru's hand. "Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess!"

"Ok, Haruhi, I think you should take a deep breath between sentences," I advise.

She ignores me, her face red with anger. "Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house! Have I made myself clear?" she finishes, breathing heavily, as I predicted.

The faces of the twins goes from shocked to sly very quickly, like they grow smirks. They stand, and interlace arms and legs, until you can't tell that they're separate people anymore. "So what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your plaaace~"

"Huh?" she mutters, then, with a shaking hand, turns over the Belzenef doll. There, in big bold letters, it reads:

"**Teehee."**

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things. I'm not fit to be your brother," Hikaru pleads, holding Kaoru, while Haruhi just stands there, dumbfounded.

"Don't say that, Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I even thought that I'd hurt you."

"I'll never let you go again!"

I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing. "You guys fell for it so hard! That was priceless!"

"You knew?" Haruhi asks, turning to me very slowly and eerily.

"Well, I didn't figure it out, if that's what you think. They're acting was flawless. Turns out, these two were too wimpy to go to the black magic shop, so I had to do it for them. I helped out with the script a bit, too," I say proudly.

"You have got to be kidding me. You guys were faking this whole time?" Honey whimpered.

"We were bored," the twins and I said in unison with matching grins.

"They... totally fooled me..." Haruhi stammered.

"Twins with too much time on their hands... are the devil..." Tamaki observes with a broken figure as the two identical gingers and I high-five.

XxXxX

"Ok, it's time to play the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" the twins announced together.

"I know!" responded one of the girls. "The twin with the pink hair is Hikaru!"

"We have a winner!" they cheer.

"So are you two going to keep your wild hair color even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell you apart now."

"No it isn't," Haruhi sang as she walked by. I chuckled next to her.

"They switched their hair colors this morning," I pointed out. "Today, the pink one is Kaoru..."

"And the blue one is Hikaru..." Haruhi finished, and we walked off to continue or previous conversation.

XxXxX

"Hey, Aya, wait up!"

I pull out an earbud and turn to the voices. "Yeah?" I sigh, my voice agitated.

"What did you get from the black magic shop yesterday?" they asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"Why do you care?" I glare at them.

"Just be careful with it, ok?" Hikaru warns.

"Black magic isn't something you should mess with," Kaoru adds.

I look away, unable to meet their eyes. Seeing that I couldn't think of anything to say, they whispered, "Be careful," one last time and jogged off to their limo.

**Yay~ it's done! Ok I have a question for you guys! I had an idea, should I have Kiyoko go with the host club in Jungle Pool SOS? I was thinking that might be a fun idea, but I'm not quite sure, what do you guys think?**

**Also, sorry for the bad chapter. See you next time...**


End file.
